


Il grido dei lupi

by ValentinaMyriamTankian



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: F/M, Infanzia, Música, danza, vietato morire, violenza, violenza domestica
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinaMyriamTankian/pseuds/ValentinaMyriamTankian
Summary: Blerina Abazi é un'aspirante ballerina che nasce e cresce in Albania agli inizi degli anni '80. Non vive una vita facile con la madre violenta con problemi con l'alcool. Blerina con le sorelle Anjeze e Altea e il padre Emir fuggono in Italia nel 1994 mentre Blerina ha 13 anni. Lí fa conoscenza di un giovane ma dopo l'arrivo i due si dividono e lei va a vivere nella città di Martina Franca...





	1. Chapter 1

Scappare. La gente scappa per paura, c'é chi scappa perché deve ma c'é anche chi scappa per vivere. Sopratutto quest'ultimo é quello in cui ci basiamo in questa storie. A volte i piedi sono coloro che ci fanno correre, danzare.

È una storia che inizia con due piedi fermi sulla sabbia della cittá pugliese di Bari. Due piedi che volteggiano e corrono. Quei piedi sono corsi via da una terra. Ma quei piedi iniziano a correre verso una persona in lontanza.

La vita in certi momenti é cosí tortuosa e piena di difficoltá che in certi momenti ci sentiamo cosí pieni di paura e la non voglia di affrontarla. A volte si pensa che la vita finisca dopo che pensiamo che la nostra vita ci passi davanti agli occhi.

Eppure, per Blerina la sua vita sembrava un eterna giostra dove non poteva scendere e man mano che andava sempre piú veloce le veniva da vomitare. Eppure qualcuno ha fermato il tempo attorno a lei cosí come anche quella maledetta giostra.


	2. Capitolo 1

**_Periferia di Fier, Albania. 1994._ **

Nascoste dentro a un armadio. Altea stringe le sue sorelle Anjez e Blerina a se mentre si sentono delle urla venire dalla cucina e un rumore di piatti rotti venire da lí. <<Ragazze state tranquille, non ci succederá nulla.>> esclama Altea mentre si sposta i lunghi capelli scuri all'indietro. Altea ha 17 anni mentre Anjez ne ha 15 e Blerina 12. A un tratto una mano grande apre le porte dell'armadio mentre le bambine si strigono tra di loro <<Bimbe non avete paura... È andata via. Potete uscire.>> Blerina scoppia a piangere e abbraccia il padre che ha un sopracciglio e un labbro spaccato mentre stringe la piccola Blerina tra le braccia. Anjez cerca di trattenersi e abbraccia il padre insieme alle sue sorelle. 

La vita di Blerina é sconvolta giá dalla giovane etá. Le violenze persistenti di sua madre mentre volano le bottiglie vuote e ogni volta é costretta a nascondersi con le sorella Altea e Anjez dentro l'armadio della camera da letto o nella vecchia cantina di casa finché il padre sarebbe andato a prenderle. Da quando é nata Blerina le cose si sono fatte sempre piú gravi e l'aria di casa sempre piú soffocante. Ma infondo qualcosa é diventata la via di fuga di Blerina e la sua unione con il padre: la danza.

Blerina andava a una piccolissima scuola di danza a Fier dove insegna suo padre che é un bravissimo ballerino professionista a Tirana.  Essere la piú piccola della famiglia a volte non é facile dato che é quella presa piú di mira.  Suo padre ha due ruoli sia da padre e sia da madre nei confronti delle sue ragazze. La cosa che adora tanto Blerina é quando il padre le pettina i lunghi capelli castani mossi che lega in un toupé o in lunghe trecce. Le tre ragazze si ritengono fortunate a somigliare a suo padre sopratutto Blerina che condivide gli occhi scuri e lo stesso sguardo perennemente ingenuo per una ragazzina di 13 anni. 

Dopo che Altea medicó suo padre lui da un bacio alle sue ragazze mentre Anjez si siede vicino a suo padre abbassando lo sguardo <<Papá... Perché dobbiamo andare avanti cosí?>> il padre, Fation, stringe Anjez a se mentre Blerina si alza dal pavimento e si avvicina verso il cassetto di suo padre dove tiene le tute da danza e le sue scarpette. Fation volge lo sguardo verso la figlia che guarda le scarpette del padre mentre lui ride. Non manca poco al compleanno di Blerina che compierá 13 anni. Fation guarda le sue due figlie maggiori accennando un occhiolino <<Capite cosa intendo. Blerina!>> Blerina rimette le scarpette nel cassetto che chiude. Fation fa sedere Blerina sulle sue gambe mentre esclama <<Ora papá vi porterá a Tirana! Ci sará una sorpresa per te Blerina!>> i quattro si dirigono verso la porta di casa <<Prima che mamma rientra a casa dobbiamo tornare, ok?>> Blerina accenna con il capo e inizia a correre verso la macchina in quella casa di campagna. Appena arrivati a Tirana, Blerina si attacca sul finestrino con il naso. Si meraviglia sempre ogni volta che vede la capitale albanese.  seggiata e gelato!>> le ragazze iniziano a gioire e escooloraticno dalla macchina. Mentre camminano in mezzo alla strada con il gelato tra le mani in quella giornata di inizio settembre i due si dirigono verso un negozio a Blerina molto famigliare: il negozio di abbigliamento e calzature da danza di Amir. A un tratto si fermano davanti <<Amir viene tra 5 minuti!>> Blerina sembra confusa <<Perché ci troviamo da Amir?>> Fation fa segno di fare silenzio. Vicino al negozio di Amir si trova un negozio di strumenti musicali. Blerina si volta verso il negozio dove si trova una donna con i capelli ricci neri, una maglietta, un lungo pantalone di jeans e delle scarpe da tennis. Indossa un paio di occhiali da sole neri grandi. Con una mano tiene una custodia che sembra la custodia di un violino mentre vicino a lei si trova un ragazzo che sembra avere l'etá di Blerina. I capelli corti scuri mentre il viso pallido leggermente livido come le sue ginocchia scoperte con i pantaloncini. Lui e Blerina iniziano a guardarsi in silenzio. La donna mette la mano dietro la schiena del ragazzo esclamando <<Ermal, entriamo.>> Fation prende Blerina per mano <<Anche noi, signorina!>> Blerina inizia a borbottare silenziosamente <<Ermal...>> appena dentro Amir, un uomo piuttosto alto e slanciato ma di una certa etá, accoglie Fation a braccia aperte. Fation inizia a guardare Blerina che si guarda attorno meravigliata vedendo i body e i tutú colorati in giro. Amir accenna una risata mentre esclama <<Vengo subito.>> Blerina continua a guardarsi attorno mentre Anjez e Altea iniziano a ridere e Altea esclama <<Blerina! Vieni! Chiudi gli occhi!>> Blerina si volta e chiude gli occhi e Fation prende un pacco che mette tra le braccia di Blerina mentre le sorelle iniziando a cantare una canzone di compleanno mentre Blerina apre gli occhi e tutti esclamano <<Apri il tuo regalo!>> Blerina appena apre gli occhi spalanca la bocca verso il pacco che mette a terra che apre. Appena aperto il pacco Blerina scoppia a piangere. Il pacco contiene un body turchese con delle calze a maglia e sopratutto delle scarpette da danza celesti con dei bellissimi nastrini per i capelli. Blerina si alza e corre ad abbracciare il padre e le sorelle maggiori. Appena usciti dal negozio i quattro passano la giornata in cittá. 

Mentre sono seduti ai giardini pubblici, Blerina tiene il suo regalo stretto al petto mentre si guarda intorno e da lontano nota ancora quel ragazzino visto al negozio vicino a quello di Amir. Quel ragazzino accenna un sorriso mentre Blerina si nasconde dietro il pacco regalo. Gli occhi di Blerina sbucano da dietro al regalo accennando un dolcissimo sorriso. Il ragazzo ha una chitarra con se. I due si fissano in silenzio come se il mondo si fosse improvvisamente fermato. A un tratto la voce maschile del padre esclama <<Blerina? Andiamo.>> Blerina si alza fissando quel ragazzino e poi si volta verso il padre seguendolo. I quattro si dirigono verso la macchina per tornare a quella periferia di Fier. Fation sembra piuttosto teso, irrequieto. Sembra sperare che quella figura dall'aspetto angelico che rivela dietro una bestia che lascia segni sul viso appena buttata giú la maschera. <<Qualsiasi cosa succeda preparate le borse.>> Altea sembra capire e accenna <<Sí, papá.>>

Appena a casa Blerina e le sorelle si dirigono verso la cameretta dove Blerina prova la sua tutina, le calze a maglia, il tutú e le scarpette da danza. <<Stai benissimo sorellina.>> Blerina sorride mentre Altea le alza i capelli in un toupé. Appena si alza Blerina abbraccia le due sorelle ma a un tratto si sente rumore di vetri rotti venire dalla cucina e una voce urlare <<Stai malissimo Fation! Spendere i soldi per quel microbo?! Non abbiamo soldi figuriamoci spendere i soldi per quella stupida di Blerina.>> <<Amore, tu spendi i soldi giocando d'azzardo e bevendo alcolici. Non potresti smetterla?>>  <<Cosa?!>> Altea spalanca gli occhi e prende le borse <<Ragazze veloce! Mettete le cose nella vostra borsa!>> Blerina spalanca gli occhi <<Ma Altea...>> <<Blerina... Cambiati e metti tutto nella borsa. Dobbiamo scappare nei sotterranei.>> Blerina con lo sguardo triste mette tutto nella borsa e si cambia. Appena tutto nella borsa le due scappano dalla finestra della camera da letto. Per sbaglio Anjez fa rumore e la madre esclama <<Le ragazze!>> e inizia a correre verso la capanna abbandonata dove si trovano nascoste le bambine. Fation cerca di raggiungerla prima che fa male alle bambine e sopratutto a Blerina.

Appena raggiunto la capanna, la donna si avvicina alle ragazze mentre Altea cerca di proteggere le sorelle mentre quella donna toglie di peso Altea e Anjez prendendo Blerina per la maglietta che inizia a piangere <<Mamma, non farmi del male.>> <<Non chiamarmi mamma!>> e le tira un pugno sull'occhio e uno schiaffo. Altea si butta addosso a sua madre urlando a pieni polmoni <<Lascia in pace Blerina!>> a un tratto si sente un uomo urlare <<Blerina! Non toccare le ragazze, mostro!>> quella donna si volta verso Fation <<Dopo tocca a te, molliccio.>> Fation prende la moglie togliendola di peso mentre Anjez prende Blerina che piange mentre il suo occhio diventa nero e le labbra sono leggermente spaccate. Fation esclama <<Ragazze subito in macchina!>> i quattro corrono verso la macchina mentre Anjez esclama <<Dove andiamo papá?>> Fation borbotta <<Speriamo che facciamo in tempo per il prossimo traghetto.>> Blerina si stringe tra le braccia di Altea che esclama <<Sicuro papá?>> <<Dobbiamo essere lontano da lei. Lontano da Fier, lontano dall'Albania.>> Altea osserva Blerina tra le braccia e poi fissando il padre accenna il capo insieme a Anjez.

 


	3. Capitolo 2

È passato un giorno da quando Fation ha deciso di reagire e portare via le bambine da quell'inferno di quella periferia. L'unica soluzione é sparire dall'Albania e Fation sa benissimo dove andare: da suo zio Leon in Italia di preciso nel paesino di Martina Franca in provincia di Taranto. Blerina stringe il pacco al petto ancora sotto shock per le botte ricevute da sua madre. Blerina inizia a piangere in silenzio e inizia a chiedere al padre <<Papá sono io sbagliata?>> Fation nel frattempo con l'auto parcheggiata al porto si volge verso la sua bambina <<Piccola mia, non sei tu la sbagliata. Ho sbagliato io ad amare una donna del genere. Avervi fatto credere che lei sia vostra madre. Ma non lo é mai stata. Sapete ragazze sono orgoglioso di avere delle ragazze come voi con me. Vi proteggeró io appena andremo da zio Leon...>> Anjez rimane scioccata e esclama <<Aspetta papá vorresti dirci che andremo in Italia?!>> Fation cerca di non piangere <<È la sola soluzione... Dobbiamo anche andarcene perché abbiamo bisogno di un futuro e ormai l'Albania non ci da neanche piú un futuro. Quel poco che ho ho comprato a malapena i biglietti del traghetto. Sapete quanto tenete a zio Leon e lui ha giá un lavoro per me.>>  Altea sospira e guarda fuori alla finestra della macchina <<Sai quando viene il traghetto, papá?>> il cielo fa apparire l'alba mentre inizia a venire gente con le auto. Fation esclama mentre esce dall'auto e prende tre biglietti dandoli ad Altea <<Avvisate che io entro con la macchina: aspettatemi su al ponte. Voi due ascoltate vostra sorella. Blerina metti gli occhiali da sole... Nascondi il livido.>> Blerina prende gli occhiali da sole e li indossa. Le tre ragazze escono dalla macchina e si dirigono verso il traghetto mentre il Fation si dirige verso l'entrata delle auto. Mentre salgono verso l'entrata del traghetto Blerina si volta verso una donna con tre bambini tra cui uno molto familiare, il bambino del negozio di musica. Blerina rimane con uno sguardo sorpreso mentre Altea esclama <<Blerina andiamo al ponte ad aspettare papá.>> Blerina sbatte le palpebre <<Sí, Altea.>> inizia il viaggio.

Fation tiene le sue bambine strette a se respirando profondamente <<Arriveremo a destinazione ragazze.>> A un tratto si sente il suono di un violino venire da lontano. La donna sta suonando il violino mentre i figli la guardano. Blerina guarda meravigliata e poi guarda la sua scatola. Prende le scarpette che indossa sotto ai fuseaux bianchi dai fiori blu e celesti mentre porta un maglione bianco. Blerina si avvicina alla donna e poi vede quel ragazzo della sua stessa etá e inizia a mettersi sulle punte iniziando a muoversi a ritmo della musica con laggiardezza, innocenza e eleganza che solo un maestro come il padre le ha insegnato. Quel ragazzo nascosto in quel maglione con un occhio nero e le labbra spaccate Blerina si toglie di occhiali e lascia gli occhiali nelle sue mani mentre Blerina sciogliendosi i lunghi capelli scuri continua a ballare. Si ferma alla fine della canzone mentre i passeggeri di quel traghetto applaudono mentre Fation scoppia a ridere. I due giovani si guardano e Blerina prende gli occhiali da sole indossandoli e fissandosi si allontana. 

Appena si fa notte Blerina decide di uscire sul ponte del traghetto. I corridoi sono bui mentre inizia a camminare scalza verso il ponte. Il vento marino soffia mentre si avvicina alla prua del traghetto a guardare le onde del mare leggermente mosso. Blerina sa di essere lontana dalla sua terra anche se il lato buono é stare lontana da quel mostro di sua madre. Blerina inizia a piangere in silenzio mentre fissa il mare. Dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa? Questo non ha alcuna risposta. <<Non riesci a dormire?>> domanda una voce maschile. Blerina alza la testa e si gira <<Che ci fai lí fuori in piena notte?>> Blerina rimane piuttosto sorpresa, é quel ragazzino, il figlio della violinista, quel ragazzo visto in capitale il giorno prima di partire. Lui con quei capelli scuri si avvicina scalzo vicino a Blerina <<Ciao.>> Blerina inizia a diventare rossa <<Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua, ballerina?>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Quasi... Ciao!>> lui sorride <<Balli benissimo.>> Blerina ride <<Grazie, beh é merito di mio padre, lui é un ballerino, a quanto vedo tua mamma é una violinista.>> lui ride <<Beh anche io suono uno strumento, o meglio, ho iniziato.>> <<Quale?>>  <<Pianoforte ma ho iniziato con la chitarra.>> Blerina rimane sorpresa e il ragazzo esclama <<A proposito, non ho chiesto come ti chiami.>> lei sorride timidamente <<Blerina. Blerina Abazi e tu?>> il ragazzo ride <<Mi chiamo Ermal. Ermal Meta... per pura sfortuna.>> Blerina sorpresa esclama <<Come mai?>> lui accenna una risata <<Chiedilo a quel mostro di mio padre.>> Blerina si rattrista <<Il motivo per cui hai quell'occhio nero e le labbra spaccate?>> Ermal sospira guardando il mare <<Eh giá... Il motivo per cui sto andando a vivere in Italia con mia mamma e i miei fratelli. E tu Blerina?>> Blerina sospira <<Hai notato, sono con mio padre e le mie sorelle. Qua la bestia é mia madre. Quindi riteniamoci simili.>> Ermal esclama ridendo <<Il mondo é pieno di lupi... Noi dobbiamo solo essere tali e correre. A che cittá andrai?>> <<Mio padre dice che si chiama Martina Franca.>> Ermal alza le spalle <<Non so dove sia... Noi ci fermiamo dove attraccheremo: Bari.>> Blerina <<Mio padre dice che é a un'ora da lí.>> Ermal sospira e inizia a cantare una canzone albanese e si ferma <<Hey non sei male.>> lui ride <<Grazie... La cosa brutta é che poi cambia la voce crescendo.>> Blerina si siede a terra mentre lui si siede vicino a lei  mentre guardano in alto <<Non essere pessimista Ermal. Dopotutto questo é un nuovo inizio... Nuovo paese, nuova lingua, nuova gente... Dobbiamo solo non arrenderci.>>  Ermal ride <<Hai ragione.>> i due si sorridono. I giovani rimangono ancora un'ora fuori e decidono di tornare nelle loro cabine a dormire. 

I giorni passano. I due ragazzi hanno stretto una forte amicizia su quel traghetto. Quel viaggio sta durando quasi una settimana. In quei quattro giorni i due si divertono a prendersi in giro e a parlare sulla prua della nave la notte mentre le stelle illuminano in fanciulli. 

Una notte Ermal rimane da solo sulla prua della nave in piena notte. Sembra piuttosto confuso spento sembra avere un foglio tra le mani ma che decide di accatorciare e lanciarlo in mare con lo sguardo triste.  <<Ermal...>> esclama Blerina vestita con un fresco vestito a fiori a bretelle a piedi nudi inizia a correre da lui che si volta <<Ti aspettavo!>> Blerina nota peró lo sguardo piuttosto confuso di Ermal che si siede <<Qualcosa non va?>> Blerina si siede <<Siamo quasi arrivati a Bari.>> Blerina sospira <<Non sei contento?>> Ermal si nasconde tra le ginocchia <<Per niente... Tu andrai a Martina Franca e io rimango a Bari.>> Blerina si mette in ginocchio davanti a Ermal e cerca di fargli alzare la testa <<Papá mi ha insegnato una cosa!>> Ermal alza la testa <<Cosa? Sentiamo...>> Blerina esclama <<Mio papá pensa che il destino esiste. Ci siamo trovati in molti luoghi della cittá per caso e non possiamo negarlo.>> Ermal inizia a sembrare piuttosto rilassato <<Il destino?>> Blerina accenna <<Il destino!>> Ermal inizia a sorridere <<Si! Mi hai convinto... Penso che in qualche modo ci possiamo rivedere.>> Blerina alza le spalle <<Potremo vederci a Bari o magari vieni tu a Martina Franca!>> Ermal <<Me lo prometti, Blerina?>> Blerina si siede vicino a lui <<Si, scemo!>> Ermal inizia a guardare Blerina <<Allora se me lo prometti davvero dammi un bacio!> Blerina diventa rossa <<Ma sei scemo? Cosa succederebbe se ci vedessero mio padre e sopratutto tua madre!>> Blerina sospira <<Beh se per farti avere fiducia in me va bene! Sará il segno della nostra promessa e il nostro segreto!>> i due si avvicinano in modo molto impacciato scambiandosi un bacio piuttosto casto e semplice e si staccano di colpo diventando rossi ma poi si guardano e scoppiano a ridere <<Promesso, Blerina....>> <<Promesso, Ermal.>> i due sorridono mettendo le fronti uno contro l'altra.

Il giorno dopo la nave attracca al porto di Bari dove la polizia si trova a controllare i documenti degli immigrati albanesi comprese le famiglie di Ermal e Blerina. I due sono costretti a separarsi e iniziare le loro nuove vite in un paese straniero come l'Italia, con nuova gente e nuova lingua. Appena fuori dalla nave i due si fissano un ultima volta mentre si sussurrano <<Promesso.>> Fation esclama <<Blerina, vieni in macchina.>>  Mira, la madre di Ermal esclama <<Ermali, sbrigati! Dobbiamo sistemare i documenti.>> Blerina con lo sguardo triste entra in auto.

Il viaggio fino a Martina Franca dura pressoché un'ora. Blerina ha solo il pensiero di Ermal in testa mentre ha la testa appoggiata sul finestrino. Fation parcheggia verso una casa di campagna fuori dal paese nelle vicinanze di alcuni trulli. Un uomo sulle cinquant'anni esce dalla casa e inizia a urlare <<Fation!>> Fation esce dall'auto abbracciando lo zio Leon forte <<Zio Leon!>> una donna che sembra piú giovane di Leon esclamam <<Fation, come sei ridotto.>> <<Lo so zia Bonja.>> Bonja appena vede le ragazze corre da loro <<Eccole le mie bambine. Siete diventate grandi! Altea tu sei proprio una donna...>> Altea ride <<Lo so zia.>> Anjez scoppia a ridere <<Tu non ridere, birbante!>> esclama Bonja alla vista di Anjez. Blerina abbassa lo sguardo <<E tu? Eccoti qua, Blerina! La nostra aspirante ballerina. Proprio come dice tuo padre.>> Blerina accenna una risata mentre Bonja abbraccia le ragazze <<È una fortuna che siete venute qui in Italia, vedrete che vi troverete bene!>> Anjez incrocia le braccia e borbotta in modo sarcastico <<Speriamo bene.>> la famiglia entra in casa.

Le ragazze dormono in un letto matrimoniale. Verso la sera le ragazze si mettono il pigiama mentre Anjez esclama guardando una Blerina molto pensierosa <<Per me? Blerina pensa ancora a quel giovanotto del traghetto... Come si chiama? Ah! Ermal!>> Blerina lancia il cuscino contro sua sorella mentre Altea esclama <<Dai Anjez! Non é successo niente, vero Blerina?>> Blerina alza le spalle <<Piú o meno.>> Altea spalanca gli occhi mentre Anjez esclama prendendo il cuscino <<Su, Blerina dicci tutto!>> Blerina decide per un momento di rompere la promessa del bacio a Ermal, dopotutto sono le sue sorelle. <<Ecco abbiamo parlato e ci siamo promessi di incontrarci un futuro... Ecco ci siamo baciati per stringere questa promessa. Dopotutto il destino...>> Altea esclama <<Ancora credi a questa cosa del destino che ti ha detto papá?>> Blerina sospira <<Altea, l'ho incontrato di striscio vicino al negozio di Amir e poi al parco. Sempre insieme a sua mamma. Pensi che me lo aspettavo a trovarlo nel nostro stesso traghetto?>> Altea sospira <<Forse sono troppo protettiva. Infondo é il tuo primo bacio.>> Anjez <<Appunto fatti gli affaracci tuoi, Altea!>> Anjez lancia il cuscino contro Altea che scoppia a ridere.

Nel frattempo a Bari una figura maschile é seduta a terra vicino alla finestra con un bicchiere di latte fresco mentre guarda fuori sospirando. Ermal accenna un sorriso: lui ci crede.


	4. Capitolo 3

_**Martina Franca, 2006** _

Passano gli anni da quando Blerina ha conosciuto Ermal in quel traghetto per l'Italia. Blerina sta iniziando a crescere e diventare una donna. Lavora come parrucchiera in un piccolo locale di Martina vecchia insieme alle sue sorelle. Altea, sua sorella maggiore, si é sposata con un italiano: Luca e ha un figlio avuto nel 2001: Donatello mentre aspetta un ennesimo bambino alla quale non sa ancora che nome dargli. Anjez che nel frattempo é arrivata a 27 anni é appena sposata con Luigi ma ancora niente figli. Le tre sorelle hanno unito le loro forze per portare avanti la loro famiglia con ormai Fation che sta invecchiando ma che sta comunque lavorando duro ai campi e aiuta Altea con il piccolo Donatello.

Blerina nel frattempo sta continuando a ballare nonostante il lavoro che sfrutta per pagarsi la scuola e i vari viaggi con la piccola scuola di danza. Lei si é da poco fidanzata con Marco, una relazione non facile sopratutto per Blerina. Blerina ha comunque in testa una sola persona nonostante siano passati anni. Non ha mai avuto modo di andare a Bari eppure ha sempre aspettato che lui venisse. Forse é venuto ma non é riuscito a trovarla? Blerina ormai é la sola che vive con Fation ora che le figlie maggiori hanno una loro famiglia. Ma Blerina peró non si perde d'animo anche se Marco la mette sotto pressione per la sua verginitá.

Un mare celeste mentre la sabbia bianca attorno ai piedi. Tutto intorno va a rallentatore mentre Blerina si guarda intorno e trova un uomo lontano dai folti capelli ricci di spalle. Blerina inizia a non capire dove si trova e inizia a urlare <<Hey tu! Sí tu! Dove siamo?>> l'uomo scoppia a ridere iniziando a esclamare parlando in italiano <<Blerina? Non ti ricordi piú?>> il ragazzo si volta mentre Blerina spalanca gli occhi ma il telefono inizia a squillare improvvisamente svegliandola da quel sogno. Blerina sospira e prende il cellulare tra le mani per vedere la chiamata.

**CHIAMATA IN ARRIVO: Marco.**

Blerina nasconde la testa sotto al cuscino e poi decide di rispondere <<Pronto Abazi?>> <<Bleri, cara... Ti ho chiamato cinque volte. Dove stavi? No con un altro spero...>> Blerina sbuffa <<Marco, io stavo ancora dormendo. Oggi ho anche da fare, ieri Brigida mi ha mandato un messaggio e mi vorrebbe vedere alla scuola di ballo oggi.>> <<Sicura che andrai alla scuola di ballo? Non é che vuoi che ti controlli?>> Blerina cerca di stare calma <<Senti Marco hai bisogno di controllarmi una cazzo di volta?! Io non sono una cazzo di bambina ho 25 anni!>> <<E allora?>> <<Allora lasciami andare a fare la scuola di ballo.>> <<Si ma Bleri...>> Blerina chiude il telefono in faccia a Marco e si siede sul letto mettendosi le mani tra i capelli cercando di stare calma mentre il telefono comincia a squillare di continuo. Blerina chiude la chiamata e mette il muto al cellulare sperando che si arrenda.

Blerina si veste con una maglietta larga rossa con l'aquila nera a due teste dell'Albania e un fusaux bianco con delle scarpe da ginnastica neri. Si lega i lunghi capelli lisci neri respirando piano sperando di non vedere Marco davanti alla porta di casa o davanti alla scuola di danza. Esce dalla stanza dirigendosi dal padre che sta mettendo il caffé nelle tazze e mette a tavola con il brick del latte. <<Oh piccola, stavo andando a svegliarti io...>> Blerina sospira <<Mi ha svegliato Marco...>> Fation si siede difronte alla sua bambina che fissa la tazzina del caffé mentre Fation continua <<Hai rifatto quel sogno?>> Blerina borbotta <<Lui...>>  Fation esclama <<Lui chi Blerina...>> Blerina respira piano <<Papá ti ricordi cosa mi dicevi da bambina? Che il destino mi riserva sempre qualcosa e sopratutto qualcuno?>> Fation sospira mettendo le mani sul viso di Blerina <<Lo so che pensi a quel giovane, Blerina pensa a Marco.>> Blerina sospira triste <<Se pensare a Marco sia qualcosa di bello. Dopo quello che mi sta facendo...>> Fation esclama <<Piccola... Tu pensa che nella vita puó succedere di tutto.>> Blerina si alza mentre si dirige a prendere il borsone <<Sicuramente il mio destino non é Marco. Stessa cosa per Altea.. Non mi fido di lui. Altea é cambiata Tu non lo vedi papá...>> Fation non dice una parola mentre Blerina si carica il borsone <<Vado a scuola devo esercitarmi e Brigida mi deve dire una cosa piuttosto importante.>> Fation accenna una risata mentre esclama <<Chissá magari avevo ragione un tempo...>> Blerina scuote la testa e esce di casa.

Lei lungo la strada esce il suo adorato walkman con il CD di Caparezza "Veritá Supposte" ascoltando la canzone "Vengo dalla Luna" che le fa pensare ai suoi primi anni in Italia che non sono stati per niente facili sopratutto per alcuni atti di bullismo da parte dei ragazzi che dicevano quello che pensavano i genitori degli albanesi e a volte mentre leggeva le svuotavano le buste della spazzatura fino a quando non ha conosciuto la sua migliore amica, connazionale e compagna di danza, Mina, che l'ha fatta iniziare a studiare danza dove ha conosciuto la maestra e capo della scuola: Brigida. 

Blerina si guarda intorno mentre si incammina con la paura di trovarsi davanti alla scuola Marco. Appena arriva entra dentro per provare. Mentre Blerina prova inizia a pensare a solo una persona alla quale sente profondamente la mancanza come una specie di vuoto. Blerina decide di rimanere a riflettere durante le prove. Mentre l'orologio segna le quattro di pomeriggio. Blerina rimane stesa sudata guardando il soffitto mentre si sente la voce di Brigida esclamare <<Blerina? Verresti nel mio ufficio?>> Blerina si alza e si dirige verso l'ufficio di Brigida. È una stanza rossa e bianca con degli scaffali con dei trofei. 

Blerina si siede piuttosto confusa e esclama <<Qualcosa non va Brigida?>> Brigida unisce le mani sul tavolo. I suoi capelli biondi tinti alzati mentre la pelle é abbronzata con i segni del tempo esclamando <<Blerina penso che sia il momento adatto.>> Blerina alza lo sguardo <<Per cosa?>> Brigida esce dei fogli <<Bari sta chiedendo a ogni scuola le loro allieve migliori per uno spettacolo. Noi abbiamo scelto di fare il tuo nome.>> Blerina rimane bloccata <<Come il mio nome?>> Brigida esclama <<Blerina, lo sappiamo benissimo tutti. Tu sei il fiore all'occhiello di questa provincia. Sappiamo quanto vali e quanto tu debba dimostrare. Tu dovresti ballare in un grande teatro no in una piccola cittá. Tu sei oro piccola aquila nera.>> Blerina rimane in silenzio sorpresa: Bari. Quella cittá significa solo una cosa... lui. Anche se vive nella paura. Se fosse davvero destinata a Marco? E poi se se ne fosse andato via da Bari? Dovrebbe andare a Bari? 

<<Ho bisogno di pensare, Brigida.>> Brigida gioca con la penna <<Marco?>> Blerina respira piano <<Senti, Blerina. Tu sai che io ora sono divorziata con due figli... Sai, mio marito mi soffocava e non voleva neanche che facevo danza e insegnavo. Ti insegno un trucchetto: prendi la palla al balzo ogni volta che hai una buona occasione. Il destino alla fine ti apre tante porte... Approfittane. Potrebbe essere la tua rampa di lancio per il teatro La Scala di Milano. Non lo sognavi?>> Blerina accenna con la testa <<Ti consiglio di riflettere prima che quel Marco ti influenzi. Per oggi abbiamo finito, Blerina.>> Blerina sospira <<Grazie Brigida.>> Blerina si alza e con il borsone tra le braccia si dirige verso il bagno dove si fa una bella doccia fresca. L'acqua scende lentamente sul corpo slanciato di Blerina mentre i lunghi capelli scuri corpono il seno prospero ma non esageratamente di quel corpo vergine e casto. 

Blerina appena finito si veste e si asciuga i capelli con un asciugamano e lasciarli umidi legandoli in una lunga treccia dato che a Martina sono in pieno luglio e fa caldo. Blerina prende la borsa e se la carica uscendo. Dovrebbe davvero accettare la proposta per andare a Bari? Appena vicino alla porta nota Marco con i vestiti del lavoro con le braccia incrociate. 

Blerina respira piano e esce dalla porta della scuola di danza. <<Blerina! Dovevo crederti che dovevi andare a danza.>> Blerina cerca di non innervosirsi <<Non ci sono maschi dentro, no eh?>> <<Sta solo Brigida, Marco. E  poi ho appena avuto una proposta per danzare al teatro a Bari. E quindi io...>> Marco la prende per il viso in modo violento <<Quindi tu non ci andrai! Devi rimanere qua cioncata a casa. Non devi ascoltare quello che dice quella brutta strega di Brigida. Tu appartieni a me e solo a me Blerina! Che devo dire ai miei colleghi? Che lascio stare la mia ragazza a Bari? Di voi albanesi non ci si puó fidare. Tutte troie!>> Marco lascia la presa mentre Blerina abbassa lo sgaurdo sconfitta Blerina entra in auto <<Tu ora stai a casa, strappi quel foglio e ti rilassi. Piuttosto impara qualche nuova ricetta e ancora mi devi dire quando posso toglierti la verginitá.>> Blerina stringe i denti borbottando <<Quando lo decido io. Sicuramente no con te.>><<Cosa hai detto Blerina?>> <<Niente... Niente...>> Blerina guarda fuori e Marco parcheggia la macchina  davanti a casa <<Blerina giá pensando a quell'albanese di merda con cui ti sei baciata a 13 anni... Giá mi fai davvero schifo.>> Blerina borbotta <<Ermal non faceva cosí...>> <<Come si chiamava? Ah Ermal! Ricordo che lo disse tua sorella Anjez per sbaglio. Motivo in piú per non mandarti a Bari. Tra tanti baresi di merda trovi quell'albanese.>> Blerina in silenzio esce dalla macchina e sbatte la porta andando via <<Blerina!>> Blerina si mette le mani nelle orecchie e scappa via. Appena apre la porta di casa sente delle voci familiari.

<<Mamma! Zia Bibi!>> <<Corri da lei, Lello!>> Donatello nei suoi capelli scuri e le ginocchia sbucciate corre tra le braccia di Blerina che lo prende in braccio <<Zia!>> Blerina cerca di non piangere e stringe il nipote forte a se <<Piccolo mio.>> si sentono le voci di Altea e Anjez venire dalla cucina <<Blerina! Sbrigati!>> Blerina ride e corre in cucina con il bambino ad abbracciare le sue sorelle <<Ragazze!>>le due sorelle maggiori stringono forte Blerina <<Dimmi sta qualcosa di nuovo...>> Blerina ride <<Ecco mi hanno chiamato a provare in un teatro di Bari ma...>> <<Ma...>> Blerina scoppia in lacrime e scappa in camera sua.

<<Quel bastardo di Marco...>> <<Sicuramente...>> <<Altea vai tu a consolare nostra sorella, ok?>> Altea accenna andando in cameretta <<Blerina? Posso entrare?>> Blerina é rannichata nel letto sfiorandosi le labbra con la mano che trema mentre chiude gli occhi facendo proiettare quelle notti d'estate mentre arrivava in Italia e conobbe Ermal.

Altea si siede vicino a Blerina <<Blerina... Noi la nostra vita l'abbiamo vissuta. Blerina devi davvero cancelalre i tuoi sogni per lui? Fossi in te? Andrei a Bari e poi chissá magari avrai ragione su quello che mi avevi detto quando avevi 13 anni. Poi sei tu a decidere...>> Altea si alza mentre Blerina si addormenta tra le lacrime.

Quei piedi affondati nella sabbia bianca e il mare azzurro limpido. Blerina nota che quella figura maschile non c'é ma qualcuno l'abbraccia alle spalle sussurrando <<Penso che dovresti partire... Penso che non puó farti altro che cambiarti la vita, Blerina.>> quella figura le bacia la guancia ma in quel preciso momento Blerina si sveglia di colpo nel suo letto.

Blerina si siede e guarda quella lettera e accenna un sorriso. Potrebbe essere la volta buona? Blerina prende il cellulare e telefona Brigida.

<<Brigida? Si, sono io. Accetto la proposta. Due mesi? Ah quindi dovrei pagarmi io l'albergo praticamente... Sí. Grazie... Ciao!>>

Blerina si volta verso il padre e le sorelle che scoppiano a ridere mentre Donatello corre verso il letto di Blerina per stare vicino alla zia per stringersi a se.


	5. Capitolo 4

Una settimana dopo Blerina prepara le ultime cose in valigia. Per una settimana ha avuto una forte pressione da parte di Marco a volte con il rischio di violenza. Blerina a volte si rifugia nella basilica di San Martino a piangere per la paura e la forte voglia di andare a Bari per quei due mesi senza Marco. Blerina é molto credente e porta sempre una piccola croce dorata con se regalateli dal padre. 

Quella mattina di luglio, Blerina é nella basilica a pregare prima di andare via. Blerina é piuttosto shockata per una cosa accaduta il giorno prima con Marco alla cittá vecchia. Marco ha tenato di strapparle la verginitá con la forza. Lei é piuttosto distrutta per la cosa accadutta il giorno prima. Con che forza riesce lei a partire? Blerina si dirige verso la porta della chiesa facendo il segno della croce e uscendo.  Davanti l'aspetta la vecchia panda rosso bordeaux di suo padre. La macchina é piuttosto piena con le sorelle e Donatello mentre Fation é alla guida con Blerina seduta vicino. Blerina guarda fuori mentre stringe le gambe timidamente cercando di non piangere. Appena arrivata alla stazione di Taranto la famiglia esce dall'auto per dirigersi dentro verso il binario. Blerina sembra piuttosto confusa e triste. 

Altea le mette una mano sulla spalla di Blerina <<Blerina, non devi pensare a quel bastardo ora vai! Forse questo viaggio non puó far altro che aiutarti. Forza Blerina.>> Blerina sorride a sua sorella maggiore e l'abbraccia fortissimo. Apppena arriva il treno la famiglia si unisce in un abbraccio familiare e Blerina prendendo la valigia sale sul treno <<Buon viaggio zia Bibi!>> <<Mi raccomando Blerina, apri gli occhi!>> <<Piccola quando é qualcosa chiamami!>> Blerina ride <<Tranquillo papá!>> Blerina entra sul treno e va a prendere posto nella cabina treno mettendo la valigia al suo posto e guarda fuori con le cuffie del suo walkman e un libro tra le mani. Blerina respira piano mentre le sue labbra si curvano in un bel sorriso. 

Il viaggio continua tra CD di Caparezza, Shakira e P!nk, talvolta anche qualche canzone di Gigi D'Alessio, Gianna Nannini, Jovanotti o Gianluca Grignani. Notando di essere da sola in cabina inizia a cantare  e a muoversi come se fosse in camera sua. Poi a un tratto sente la voce <<Stazione Bari Centro.>> Blerina osserva il CD con la musica che ha scelto: la danza napoletana tratta dal balletto "Il lago dei cigni" balletto a cui Blerina si é esercitata parecchio. Appena si ferma il treno Blerina scende con le vecchie valige e il borsone. Appena esce dalla stazione guarda ancora la lettera: il primo incontro é fra tre giorni. Ne puó approfittare per trovare un albergo e sopratutto vedere la cittá. 

Dopo un ora passata in centro Blerina e dopo aver mangiato un gelato si guarda intorno in piazza e nota un negozio della Feltrinelli. Blerina sa benissimo che si é consumata tutti i libri e i CD che si ritrova. Decide di entrare dentro al negozio. É un negozio immenso, alla cassa Blerina lascia le borse al cassiere e si dirige verso i CD. Blerina li osserva uno a uno. Blerina ha una strana sensazione come se i ricordi di quel traghetto rifiorassero. Lei inizia a ricordarsi quella canzone cantata da lui su quel traghetto in Albanese e decide di cantarla.  Inizia a sentirsi piuttosto osservata e sfiora un CD dei Radiohead mentre vede un altra mano sfiora la sua e prende il CD tra le mani <<Dovreste provare i Radiohead, signorina. Ah e bella voce non sapevo che fosse albanese.>> Blerina alza lo sguardo verso un ragazzo della sua etá con dei capelli corti ricci scuri e un piercing sul sopracciglio sinistro. Blerina inizia a fissarlo negli occhi. Lo sguardo é piuttosto famigliare. Blerina inizia a sentire battere il petto improvvisamente mentre il giovane ride e continua a cantare la canzone mentre consegna il CD tra le mani di Blerina che si unisce a cantare. <<Avevi ragione... Blerina.>>  Blerina arrossisce <<Aspetta cosa... Spero di non sbagliarmi.>> il ragazzo ride <<Ho letto il nome sul borsone e ascoltato quella canzone... La cantai quando eravamo su quel traghetto nel bel mezzo della notte.>> gli occhi di Blerina si fanno lucidi e allunga la mano tremante sul viso mentre lui la blocca <<Ermal...>> lui ride <<In carne ed ossa... Blerina.>> i due si abbracciano forte sentendo le sue mani sulla schiena <<Meta! I pacchi li porti dentro il magazzino si o no?>> i due si staccano lentamente mentre Blerina li sussurra <<Fai il tuo lavoro.>> <<Tu aspettami, tanto ho finito il turno.>> Ermall corre a prendere i pacchi e si dirige verso una grande porta rossa che porta al magazzino.

Blerina osserva il CD dei Radiohead e insieme ad altri CD decide di comprarlo. Appena pagato esce fuori dalla porta della Feltrinelli ad aspettando Ermal che esce con la borsa della chitarra sulla spalla e prende una valigia di Blerina <<Questa la prendo io!>> <<Ermal no! Non ne sta bisogno...>> Ermal con voce scherzosa esclama <<Si aiutano le damigelle in difficoltá.>> Blerina incrocia le braccia <<Hai vinto Ermal.>> i due iniziano a camminare per Bari.

Lungo la strada Ermal osserva il viso di Blerina che guarda fisso un punto indefinito dell'orrizzonte e decide di rompere il silenzio <<Cosa ti porta qua a Bari?>> Blerina alza le spalle <<Tante cose. La mia scuola di ballo ha mandato me per rappresentare la nostra scuola e sperare che mi prendano e poi...>> Ermal ride <<...speravi di incontrarmi?>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Questo ho lasciato fare il destino, Ermal.>> i due si fissano in faccia e scoppiano a ridere <<Sai giá dove dormire?>> Blerina scuote la testa <<Stavo pensando di cercare un albergo in zona teatro.>> Ermal esclama sbuffando <<Perché spendere tutti quei soldi? Dai che ti ospito io a casa.>> <<No Ermal io no...>> <<Insisto. Quei soldi usali per comprare quel che ti serve. Quanto dovresti rimanere a Bari?>> Blerina esclama <<Due mesi.>> Ermal incrocia le braccia <<Allora é meglio che ti ospito io.>> Blerina abbassa lo sguardo <<Se sta qualcosa che ti turba tu dimmelo.>> Blerina sospira <<Tutto bene, Ermal.>> <<Allora andiamo verso la mia macchina e lasciamo le borse. Devo correre alle prove se vuoi vieni con me.>> Blerina guarda Ermal <<Quali prove?>> Ermal ride mentre si dirigono verso la macchina e poi apre il cofano per mettere le valige <<Conoscerai la nostra band "La fame di Camilla", ti piacerá.>> Blerina sorride dolcemente mentre entra in auto <<Allora li conosceró!>> Ermal chiude la sua portiera e mette in moto l'auto mettendo un CD nell'autoradio. Mentre Ermal guarda la strada Blerina si appoggia con il gomito a fissare Ermal che guida e poi inizia a sorridere mentre Blerina cambia lo sguardo iniziando a guardare fuori.

I due si fermano verso una piccola palazzina. Ermal parcheggia la macchina e i due escono insieme alle valige. I due si dirigono verso il palazzo e salgono verso il terzo piano dove si trova un appartamento. Ermal esce le chiavi e apre la porta  verso un piccolo appartamento con una cucina, un soggiorno, un piccolo bagno e la camera da letto. Ermal lascia le valige in camera da letto e  esclama dirigendosi verso la porta <<Andiamo alle prove. Dopo magari ti offro una Peroni e un panzerotto.>> Blerina sospira incrociando le braccia <<Preferirei la Raffo.>> Ermal le alza il mento esclamando <<Peccato che non siamo a Taranto e provincia, bambolina. Quindi arrangiati con la Peroni.>> Blerina li fa una linguaccia mentre lui ride scuotendo la testa e chiude la porta. I due ritornano alla macchina  e entrano per dirigersi alla sala prove.

Appena arrivati alla Sala prove Ermal esce dalla macchina e apre la portiera a Blerina che esce dalla macchina. I due si dirigono verso un piccolo luogo dove si sente giá della musica da fuori. I due entrano <<Conoscerai i miei compagni.>> a un tratto si sente una voce esclamare <<È arrivato Ermal!>>  Ermal esclama <<Pensavi che non sarei arrivato, Giovanni?!>> Giovanni esclama <<Ovviamente.>> A un tratto i due entrano nella sala prove completamente attrezzata <<Ennesima ragazza, playboy?>> Blerina inizia a sentirsi come se qualcosa si spezzasse <<Ma quale Playboy. Lei é Blerina.>> <<Cosa? Lei é Blerina?!>> Ermal esclama <<Blerina? Qualcosa non va?>> Blerina scuote la testa e finge un sorriso <<Tutto bene, Ermal.>> Ermal indica il divano <<Siediti, dolcezza.>> Blerina si siede mentre Ermal apre la borsa con la chitarra che inizia ad accordare mentre Blerina lo guarda. Le prove iniziano. Blerina rimane estasiata a sentire la voce di Ermal. A un tratto l'orologio segnano le otto di sera <<Vorrei suonare questa.>> <<Sei sicuro, Ermal?>> Ermal accenna <<Sono sicurissimo.>> Lele esclama <<Ha ragione. Suoniamola.>> Blerina esclama <<Quale canzone?>> Ermal accenna con il viso e inizia a suonare una canzone abbastanza tranquilla ma allo stesso tempo malinconica. Ermal inizia a cantare mentre Blerina lo guarda sorpresa: la canzone é in albanese. Blerina capisce perfettamente le parole di quella canzone mentre una lacrima scende silenziosa senza farsi notare. Appena finito Blerina esclama <<Bellissima...>> i ragazzi sorridono come se sapessero qualcosa che Blerina non sa. Blerina e Ermal si fissano silenziosi.

Appena finito le prove e dopo essersi congedati i due albanesi si dirigono verso una pizzeria per cenare prima di andare a casa. Mentre cenano non fanno altro che parlare a volte anche sfottersi. <<Wow mangi come una vacca in depressione, Blerina.>> <<Ma ti sei visto?!>> i due si scambiano una risata. A volte parlano in italiano e a volte in albanese.

Dopo aver mangiato e bevuto i due si dirigono verso casa. Blerina prende le sue cose dal borsone e si dirige verso il bagno a cambiarsi. Appena finito i due si vedono davanti alla porta del bagno. <<Bene, Blerina prendi il letto. Io vado per il divano.>> <<Ermal c'è sicuramente spazio.>> lui esclama <<Non vorrei dar fastidio. Su dai dormi, il viaggio sará stato sicuramente faticoso.>> Blerina accenna e abbassa lo sguardo dirigendosi verso la camera da letto stendendosi  e rannicchiandosi mentre lo sguardo triste guarda fuori verso il balcone.

 

_"Non abbassare il tuo sguardo in silenzio ogni cosa passerà, dove l'anima non sente più dolore. Tutto ciò che ho perso di nuovo lo ritroverò sul palmo della tua mano."_

_-Ne Doren Tende_


	6. Capitolo 5

Passano due giorni da quando é stata ospitata da Ermal a casa dopo averlo rivisto dopo quasi 12 anni dall'ultima volta che si sono visti. Ha conosciuto i membri de "La fame di Camilla" dove lui canta e ha visto la cittá di Bari. Arriva il gran giorno. Blerina si sveglia nel letto matrimoniale vuoto mentre sente la porta aprirsi e la luce penetra nella stanza attraverso il balcone. <<Buongiorno dolcezza.>> Blerina accenna un sorriso <<Addirittura il cornetto alla crema!>> Blerina non é abituata a queste attenzioni. Si siede sul letto mentre Ermal si siede vicino dandole il piattino col cornetto vestito con una canottiera e un pantaloncino. <<Sono giusto andato al panificio sottocasa li avevano appena sfornati.>> Blerina da un morso al cornetto mentre la crema esce <<Si sente... È buonissima, Ermal.>> lui ride <<Oggi é il tuo giorno. Splenderai ne sono sicuro.>> lui le bacia la fronte facendola arrossire. Blerina finisce il cornetto e si salza per lasciare il piatto in cucina. I due passano la mattinata a sfottersi mentre sistemano la casa da cima a fondo. Appena finito Blerina si stende sul divano nel soggiorno mentre Eral si siede vicino a lei <<Stanca?>> Blerina alza le spalle <<Non dovrei esserlo in realtá.>> lui si stende facendo colorire il viso di Blerina mentre esclama <<Fai un po' di spazio.>> i due si trovano stretti in quel vecchio divano di pelle nero <<Se vuoi scendo, Er...>> lei viene interrotta dalle sue braccia attorno a lei anche se fa caldissimo per quella mattina di luglio. Blerina respira piano rilassandosi sentendo quella mano accarezzare i capelli e una la schiena leggermente nuda per la canottiera. I due si fissano pur essendo estremamente vicino quasi a sfiorarsi e avvicinarsi con il viso ma Ermal si blocca all'improvviso <<Andiamo a cucinare. Carbonara?>> Blerina si siede sul divano <<Carbonara.>>i due si alzano e vanno a cucinare.

Durante il pranzo i due rimangono in silenzio a mangiare mentre Ermal esclama <<Scusami.>> Blerina scuote la testa <<Forse dovrei trovarmi un albergo, non credi?>> Ermal batte le mani sul tavolo alzandosi <<Basta dire stronzate, Blerina! Cazzo ho aspettato 12 anni solo per vederti!>> Blerina  abbassa lo sguardo e si alza a prendere i piatti e metterli nel lavandino mentre Ermal corre da Blerina abbracciandola alle spalle <<Scusa...>> Blerina silenziosa apre l'acqua e prende il detersivo con la spugna per lavare i piatti. <<Marco...>> Ermal spalanca gli occhi <<Marco?>> <<Il mio compagno. Anzi ora non so piú che cos'è...>> Blerina abbassa lo sguardo pensando alle volte in cui la prendeva per i polsi o la costringeva ai pantaloni larghi e lunghi per coprire le belle forme. Ricorda quando lo ha conosciuto al cantiere vicino alla sua scuola durante l'ultimo anno di superiori a Taranto al liceo linguistico Aristosseno con quel diploma di 95 su 100 per la media.  Forse lungo gli anni le cose sono andate a peggiorare.  Blerina si sente semplicemente in colpa e con la paura di vederlo anche a Bari, perché sa che lui é capace di tutto.

Blerina si allontana sotto gli occhi scioccati di Ermal mentre va sotto la doccia non badando alla porta. Lui si siede vicino alla porta in silenzio senza farsi notare e poi si dirige in camera da letto prendendo i vestiti morbidi e freschi di bucato di Blerina che profumano di muschio per il detersivo. Lui si avvicina verso il bagno e esclama <<Blerina sto lasciando i vestiti... Stanno sul lavandino... Chiudo la porta...>> lui chiude la porta e va in camera da letto stendendosi sul letto rannichiandosi sentendosi in colpa per un momento pensando.

_Sará che lui la maltratti? Cosa le sta succedendo? Blerina..._

Blerina esce dalla doccia notando i vestiti lasciati da Ermal sul lavandino e accenna un sorriso. Lei si veste mentre si guarda allo specchio. A un tratto nota un biglietto dove stavano i vestiti.

_Quando credi che ti abbiano tagliato le ali, ricorda che tu sei sempre stata libera come un passero anche se sei spaventata a morte._

_-Ermal._

Blerina chiude il biglietto e inserisce nella tasca uscendo dal bagno andando in camera da letto da Ermal che fissa la finestra. Lei si siede vicino a lui <<Scusami Ermal.>> i due si fissano e Ermal le bacia la fronte spaziosa di Blerina nei suoi lunghi capelli lisci. <<So che sta qualcosa che ti turba.>> Blerina <<Ti sembra bello avere una persona fissata solo nell'usarti, che a volte ti picchia e si fissa sulla tua verginitá con la voglia di strapparla con la forza?>> Ermal abbassa lo sguardo <<Quel Marco?>> Blerina accenna con il capo <<Sicuramente non é bello... Ma voglio porti una domanda: perché ci stai ancora insieme?>> Blerina scuote la testa <<Non lo so neanche io.>> l'orologio segna le due e mezza del pomeriggio mentre i tuoi si trovano a parlare <<Ne ho trovate tante di stronze in vita mia, Blerina. Eppure ho sempre quel pensiero in testa che non riesco a comprendere.>> Blerina accenna una risata <<A chi lo dici...>> <<Andiamo?>> Blerina accenna <<Andiamo.>> <<Metti il costume nella borsa, dopo andiamo in spiaggia. Ti va?>> Blerina arrossisce <<Certo!>>  i due si sistemano e si dirigono verso la macchina per andare al teatro.

Appena i due si dirigono in backstage nota tante ballerine da ogni cittá della Puglia. Blerina inizia a sentirsi insicura al vedere le ballerine. Blerina si siede in un posto lontano dagli occhi di tutti con Ermal mentre dopo essersi cambiata si avvicina a lui con le scarpette tra le mani. Lei fa per indossarle ma Ermal le prende dalle mani <<Ermal ma che fai!>> lui le fa indossare e lega i fili delle scarpette attorno al polpaccio di Blerina incrociandoli mentre Blerina lo fissa silenziosa. Lui fa la stessa cosa con l'altro piede poggiando poi le mani sulle gambe di Blerina coperte di quelle calze a maglia bianchi e alza lo sguardo verso di lei e si fissano. I due si alzano <<Penso che oltre a un segno di promessa puó essere sopratutto un portafortuna.>> Blerina lo fissa <<Cosa?>> lui sorride <<Questo.>> lui si avvicina mentre le labbra si toccano. Lei non se la sente di protestare, hanno quel calore di 12 anni fa. Appena si staccano lui le bacia la fronte <<Sono tra il pubblico. Ci vediamo dopo, principessa.>> Blerina rimane rossa mentre lui esce dal backstage per sedersi a guardare.

Dopo quasi un'ora si sente la voce esclamare <<Abazi!>> Blerina esce dal backstage per entrare sul palco. <<Presentati.>> <<Blerina Abazi, ho 24 anni e ne compieró 25 a settembre. Sono di una scuola di Martina Franca. Faccio danza contemporanea, moderna, studio latino  e sono specializzata nel classico. Ho portato un mio cavallo di battaglia: la danza napoletana tratta da "Il Lago dei Cigni".>> i giudici e maestri si guardano in faccia sorpresi e la donna fa segno di far partire la musica.

Ermal borbotta guardando Blerina <<Forza Blerina.>> Blerina inizia a danzare con una forte energia e sopratutto eleganza sapendo che la musica é un allegro moderato. Ermal osserva Blerina con uno sguardo preso e sopratutto perso nei passi e laggiardezza di Blerina.  Blerina inizia a volteggiare e chiude con un passo finale guardando i giudici e Ermal. Loro sembrano soddisfatti mentre Ermal ride <<Bene grazie. Aspetti insieme alle altre tra il pubblico.>> Blerina appena in backstage si asciuga il sudore e corre in bagno a cambiarsi per indossare il costume da bagno e la tuta. Blerina con il borsone si siede vicino a Ermal <<Sei stata bravissima. Sicuramente meglio di tutte quelle ragazze lí sopra.>> Blerina ride <<Non esageriamo, Ermal.>>  due si fissano. Dopo un'ora la signora si alza in piedi vedendo tutte le ballerine.

<<Annunciamo le ragazze scelte per il teatro e per lo spettacolo di settembre.>> l'uomo prende la lista e si schiarisce la voce <<Basile, Cassano, De Leonardi...>> dopo aver detto altri 10 nomi l'uomo continua la lista <<...Marotta e Abazi. Voi siete passate. Il resto mi dispiace davvero di cuore ma vi ringrazio di averci provato.>> Blerina rimane estasiata mentre Ermal esclama <<Hai visto?>> il signore riprende la parola.

Lui guarda le ballerine passate <<Per questo balletto ci sará una prima ballerina! Abbiamo riflettuto su di voi e abbiamo scelto la signorina Blerina Abazi come prima ballerina!>> tutti iniziano ad applaudire tranne una che incrocia le braccia guardando fissa Blerina e Ermal che si abbracciano forte <<Pronta per la spiaggia?>> Blerina accenna con la testa e i due si alzano dirigendosi verso la porta del teatro per uscire mentre sente una voce femminile <<Blerina Abazi.>> Blerina si volta mentre Ermal si tira avanti a prendere l'auto per andare al mare <<Bel manzo che ti porti appresso.>> la ragazza molto alta e snella dagli occhi blu e i capelli di un castano nocciola gira attorno a Blerina <<Occhio che non te lo freghi qualcuno. Questa é solo la tua primissima vittoria, Abazi. Ci saranno vittorie che non arrivano facilmente.>> la ragazza si allontana e poi volge la testa verso Blerina che esclama <<Mi chiamo Celeste comunque.>> Blerina fissa Celeste allontanarsi mentre sente un clacson suonare <<Blerina! Sbrigati!>> Blerina prende la borsa e vorre verso la macchina di Ermal sedensosi vicino a lui.

Lei inizia a preoccuparsi  ma poi il suo sguardo si volge verso Ermal che esclama con un tono di soddisfazione <<Finalmente il mare!>> lui parcheggia la macchina e escono dall'auto per prendere le cose dal porta bagagli. Appena arrivati in spiaggia Ermal pianta l'ombrellone mentre Blerina si toglie i vestiti per rimanere col suo bikini verde menta. Blerina non fa caso a Ermal che la osserva e accenna un sorriso guardando quella figura laggiarda che si scioglie i capelli scuri e fissa il mare con soddisfazione. Ermal mette gli occhiali da sole attaccate soto l'ombrellone e toglie la maglia lasciandola sull'asciugamano mentre Blerina prende un respiro profondo e esclama <<Io vado, mi stanno bruciando i pie...>> Ermal carica improvvisamente Blerina sulla spalla e inizia a correre verso il mare aperto buttando la povera malcapitata nell'acqua. I due ridono e giocano come due bambini buttandosi l'acqua o nuotando in quell'acqua limpida.

Appena fuori dall'acqua i due si siedono sugli asciugamani guardando i bambini giocare mentre Blerina poggia il mento sulle ginocchia rannicchiandosi e sorridendo <<Mi manca mio nipote... Mia sorella fra qualche mese partorisce un secondo figlio. Ma ho paura.>> Ermal guarda Blerina con aria preoccupata <<Di cosa Blerina?>> <<Suo marito... Ogni volta Altea veniva a casa e aveva le labbra spaccate e diceva che va tutto bene. Io non credo che vada tutto bene e ho paura per lei.>> Ermal mette un braccio attorno alla spalla di Blerina <<Dovrebbe denunciarlo quel bastardo...>> <<Lo diciamo sempre ma non fa niente.>> lo sguardo di Ermal si fa scuro <<Non avete neanche pace qua in Italia...>> Blerina alza le spalle <<Facciamoci un ultimo bagno e torniamo a casa. Ok, Bler?>> Blerina si alza e inizia a correre <<Chi arriva ultimo é scemo!>>  Ermal inizia a correre ridendo <<Tanto ti batto!>> i due si fanno un ultimo bagno nel mare e sbucano la testa fuori dall'acqua fissandosi per un momento ma poi escono dall'acqua. Appena messo tutto dentro la macchina si dirigono verso casa. 

Appena lasciate le cose sulla porta i due si fissano per un momento davanti alla porta del bagno <<Entra prima tu...>> <<Non scherziamo Blerina. Prima tu, su!>> Blerina li bacia la guancia in modo fuggente e entra nel bagno guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio e chiude la porta.

Appena i due hanno finito di farsi la doccia rimangono a guardare il televisore fino alle 11. Blerina inizia ad addormentarsi sulla sua spalla e Ermal la prende in braccio per portarla a letto <<Non ho voglia di dormire.>> Ermal arrossisce e mette Blerina nel letto <<Rimani ti prego...>> borbotta Blerina nel sonno <<Sicura?>> <<Vaffanculo.>> Ermal ride <<Questo é un si.>> lui si appoggia vicino a Blerina che si addormenta mentre lui l'abbraccia. Blerina accenna un sorriso beato. I due dormono. Il caldo non puó negare loro di stringersi tra le braccia come se nessuno puó dividerli, no i chilometri e no il tempo.


	7. Capitolo 6

Passa un mese da quando Blerina condivide la stessa casa di Ermal. A volte telefona alle sue sorelle e a suo padre raccontando delle novitá sulla sua vita a Bari. Qualche volte i due vanno a trovare Mira, la madre di Ermal, lei é felice di rivedere Blerina dopo anni e sopratutto l'aver saputo che é stata presa al teatro di Bari come prima ballerina per uno spettacolo. A volte la sera su fermano con gli amici a bere qualcosa, magari guardando la partita del Bari alla TV mentre lei e Ermal continuano a sfottersi. Blerina ha comunque paura. A volte quando cammina in mezzo alla strada si guarda intorno per paura di vedere quella figura venire da lei con quella mano grande per farle del male. Blerina sa cosa la preoccupa e non va farlo vedere a Ermal che sospetta giá qualcosa in quei occhi scuri e profondi che nascondo la paura. 

È una mattina bollente di agosto a Bari. Per Blerina la giornata é libera e Ermal ha organizzato una festa in casa con i membri della band. Blerina apre delicatamente gli occhi mentre la stanza si illumina con la luce dell'alba. Lei si volta dolcemente verso la figura di Ermal che dorme. Dalla prima volta in cui hanno dormito insieme alla fine hanno deciso di dividersi il letto di Ermal. Blerina avvicina la sua mano esile sul suo viso cercando di non svegliarlo. Quel viso rilassato che dorme come un bambino. Sentendo la mano di Blerina, Ermal si sveglia dolcemente verso lo sguardo profondo di Blerina accenando un sorriso <<Ti ho svegliato?>> Ermal con la voce assonnata esclama <<Per niente!>> lui di sorpresa se la tira a se facendola arrossire accennando un sorriso <<Mi piace svegliarmi cosí.>> Blerina esclama <<Ci alziamo?>> Ermal ride <<Sí, caffé e poi andiamo a comprare gli ingradienti per stasera.>> Blerina ride <<Ovviamente i panzerotti e le focacce le faró io.>> i due si fissano ma Ermal decide di stringersi Blerina ancora di piú al petto mentre Blerina sente qualcosa battere dal petto di Ermal che la fa sorridere. I due si alzano andando a bersi un caffé prima di andare a fare la spesa. Appena fatto la spesa, dopo pranzo, verso il tardo pomeriggio, Blerina inizia a preparare l'impasto per le focacce e i panzerotti. Ermal la osserva dal ciglio della porta senza farsi accorgere. Quella giovane ballerina conosciuta per caso su un traghetto 12 anni fa, quelle notti passate a parlare e quella promessa. Rivedersi dopo anni dentro la Feltrinelli mentre si canta quella canzone di quel passato. Quel bacio scambiato come segno di fortuna. Vederla sporca di farina con quel bel sorriso sulle labbra morbide. Blerina alza il viso verso Ermal che entra in cucina in modo silenzioso avvicinandosi a Blerina abbracciandola alle spalle mentre lei prepara le pagnotte e sistema il condimento. Blerina si sporca le mani di farina sporcando il viso di Ermal scoppiando a ridere. I due si fissano in silenzio senza dirsi una parola. <<Ermal...>> lui fa segno di far silenzio e si avvicina dolcemente con le labbra su quelle morbidi di Blerina baciandolce dolcemente e sopratutto in modo profondo. I due si staccano e Blerina abbassa lo sguardo <<Scusa...>> Blerina scuote la testa e sorride <<Non devi. Mi aiuti a finire?>> Ermal ride e i due finiscono di preparare per la sera.

La sera scende su di loro mentre Ermal e Blerina mettono tutto nei piatti mentre la porta suona. <<Sono arrivati!>> Ermal corre scalzo verso la porta aprendola <<Buonasera ragazzi.>> <<Era ora che aprivi, Ermal! Abbiamo portato le birre.>> Giovanni, Lele e Dino entrano in casa. Blerina in soggiorno apre la finestra per far entrare l'aria fresca. La festa inizia.

Tra birre, musica, focacce e panzerotti iniziano a farsi le undici. Dino guarda l'orologio <<Sono le 11 di notte. Chi ha voglia di fare un giro di  _Rischio o Veritá_? >> Ermal lascia la bottiglia di birra <<Ci sto! Tu, Blerina?>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Io sono d'accordo.>> Giovanni si sfrega le mani <<Allora inizio io... Ermal tu sei la mia prima vittima.>> Ermal incrocia le braccia <<Veritá!>>  Giovanni lo fissa <<Tu sei un tipo che ti piace stare sotto o sopra?>> Blerina arrossisce mentre Ermal esclama <<Non fatemi decidere. Dico entrambi ma sopra.>> Giovanni guarda Dino <<Rischio o veritá?>> Dino incrocia le braccia <<Rischio.>> Giovanni indica la finestra <<Vai a fare la pubblicitá della Levissima alla finestra sopratutto: urla!>> Dino sbuffa e si avvicina alla finestra iniziando a urlare <<Altissima! Purissima! Levissima!>> Giovanni ride mentre poi guarda Blerina <<Blerina rischio o veritá?>> Blerina respira profondamente <<Veritá!>> Giovanni incrocia le braccia <<Tu abiti ormai da un mese con Ermal. Eppure mi chiedo una cosa: Avete mai consumato? Tu e Ermal.>> Blerina diventa imbarazzata abbassando la testa mentre Ermal esclama <<Giovanni! Te la potevi risparmiare questa domanda! Rispondo io: no.>> l'orologio inizia a segnare la mezzanotte. Blerina rimane comunque triste e scioccata per la domanda. A fil di voce esclama <<Io vado ragazzi. Buonanotte.>> Blerina si dirige verso il corridoio buio per andare in camera da letto dove si  siede sul suo lato del letto guardando la finestra che apre per far entrare il vento. 

Blerina si slega i capelli e si fissa le ginocchia nude. Dovrebbe farlo? Un pensiero si volge verso Taranto, dove vive Marco. Lei sa che lui vuole a tutti i costi toglierle la verginitá e farla sua. Blerina decide di spogliarsi mentre sente le voci dei ragazzi che stanno uscendo da casa. Blerina si toglie la maglietta, i pantaloncini. Lei fissa il suo corpo coperto dall'intimo e decide di toglierlo per stare in contatto con il suo corpo per un momento. Ermal entra lentamente nella camera da letto <<Blerina, perdona... Blerina?>> Blerina volge lo sguardo verso il lui spostandosi i capelli sui seni <<Vieni, Ermal.>> lui si avvicina lentamente verso il corpo nudo di Blerina che si alza e si avvicina a lui <<Perché?>> Blerina si avvicina alle sue labbra baciandole assaporando quel sapore dolce delle sue labbra mentre lui ricambia. Lui si stacca <<Blerina... Ma questo é un salto piú grande di te.>> Blerina li accarezza il viso <<Tu mi dai quello che Marco non mi da e che nessuno mi ha mai dato. Penso che sia giusto donare una parte di me. So di non pentirmene.>> i due si avvicinano ancora baciandosi ma appena si staccano Ermal le sussurra a fior di labbra <<Che egoista che sono. Ti lasco cosí...>> i due albanesi si fissano mentre Ermal decide di spogliarsi una volta per tutte. Blerina lo vede spogliarsi fino all'ultimo capo. Non ha paura, sa di non averne. Vedere quel corpo nudo di quel ragazzo davanti a lei mentre lei avvicina la mano sul viso. Lui prende la mano di Blerina e la bacia dolcfemente tirandosela a se mentre si baciando doclemente. La sua mano che scende lungo la schiena facenda rabbrividire. Le labbra sul collo mentre la stringe a se sussurrandole <<Sei sicura?>> Blerina lo fissa sorridendo <<ASono sicura, Ermal.>> lui la prende in braccio mentre si baciano e Blerina riesce ad allungare la mano per aprire il letto mentre la fa stendere tenendola sotto baciandola. Si sfiorano dolcemente i corpi con le dita mentre respirano in modo presente e bramanti. <<Fará male...>> Blerina stesa sul materasso li accarezza il viso <<Non mi importa...>> I corpi si avvicinano, le mani si uniscono come i loro corpi bramanti di passione. La schiena graffiata di Ermal e gli sguardi che si appananno dando inizio a quel momento per loro che inconsciatamente desiderano che sia eterno. Il dolore e il sangue vergine misto alla forza, alla passione e alla voglia. I movimenti cosí sensuali che scacciano la paura del domani mentre la notte appartieme solo a loro e ai loro corpi stretti.

Sentire la voce di Blerina perdersi esclamando <<Ermal, mos më lër, të lutem.>> <<Nuk do ta bëj, Blerina.>> Si bloccano di colpo mentre le loro mani si stringono e Blerina spalanca la bocca appoggiandosi poi sulla sua spalla mettendo le braccia attorno alla sua schiena <<Scusami Blerina.>> Blerina lo fissa <<Non fa la differenza. Te lo avrei lasciato fare...>> Ermal si siede mettendosi le mani sul viso <<Tu eri vergine!>> Berina cerca di alzarsi avvicinandosi a lui facendoli mettere la testa sul seno mentre mette le mani tra i capelli <<E allora? So con chi l'ho persa.>> Blerina sospira e aggiunge <<Puoi anche essere venuto dentro. Ma non ti ho fermato.>> Ermal accenna un sorriso mentre il suo cuore batte mentre vengono abbracciati dalle braccia della notte. Lui la fa sedere sulle gambe con le dita tra i suoi lunghi capelli <<Qualsiasi cosa succede mi troverai, Blerina.>> i due si stendono e si stringono <<Te l'ho promesso.>> Blerina li bacia dolcemente il petto <<Buonanotte Ermal.>> lui le bacia la fronte e si stringono nel bel mezzo della notte.


	8. Capitolo 7

Sono passate due settimane da quando i due hanno fatto l'amore per la prima volta. Bisogna chiamarlo amore? Blerina non sa la risposta ma quel che sa che da quel giorno ha completamente dimenticato Marco. L'avero perso la verginitá é come essersi liberata di una piccola prigione dopo che qualcuno ha fregato la chiave alla guardia e essere liberata. In questo caso Ermal ha rubato la chiave e ha aperto la prigione per liberarla e fuggire. E la cosa finisce in una macchia di sangue sul copriletto. È una mattina di fine agosto. Blerina dorme nel letto matrimoniale in pancia in giú mentre il lenzuolo le copre i fianchi di quel corpo nudo che suda dal caldo mentre la luce entra dalla finestra. Si vede solo una mano mettere una tazzina di caffé sul comodino e Blerina apre delicatamente gli occhi accenando un sorriso <<Buongiorno prima ballerina.>> Blerina si tira il lenzuolo sul petto e si siede sul letto <<Ecco il tuo caffé.>> Blerina beve un goccio di caffé mentre Ermal aggiunge <<Ha chiamato tua sorella Altea. Mi sono preso il permesso di rispondere.>> Blerina arrossisce <<Cosa?>> <<Niente di speciale voleva sapere come stavi e mi ha detto di richiamarla.>> Blerina abbassa lo sguardo mentre Ermal accenna una risata uscendo dalla porta. Blerina tiene il suo cellulare tra le mani e immette il numero di Altea e la telefona avvicinando il cellulare all'orecchio <<Altea!>> dall'altra parte del telefono Altea risponde allegra <<Sorellina! Come stai?>> Blerina si alza dal letto guardandosi sullo specchio dell'armadio spostandosi i capelli <<Sto benissimo, sai? Se vedi ho ripreso qualche chilo da quando sto a Bari. Non sai i piatti pieni che fa Mira ogni volta che andiamo a casa.>> <<Blerina... Tu hai visto Marco?>> il corpo di Blerina si fa di pietra sentendo quel nome <<Blerina?>> <<No, Altea.>> Altea respira piano <<Per fortuna. Comunque fra una settimana vado in ospedale. Ho piuttosto paura, sai?>> Blerina accenna un sorriso <<Hai giá pensato al nome?>> <<Non lo so. Verrete vero?>> Blerina si avvicina al ciglio della porta vedendo Ermal che sta in cucina accennando un sorriso <<Sicuramente, Altea. Verrei da sola ma Ermal é testardo come un mulo.>> <<E allora? Fallo venire a mio cognato, no?>> Blerina sbotta arrossendo <<Cognato?!>> <<Dai che lo sappiamo...>> <<Non é come pen...>> <<Blerina apri gli occhi.>> Blerina abbassa la testa <<Faró attenzione...>> <<Qualsiasi cosa succede aspettati la telefonata di papá o Anjez...>> <<Non vedo l'ora di vedere il marmocchio.>> <<Per me con te diventerá pazzo come hai fatto impazzire Lello!>> a un tratto si sente Donatello che inizia a urlare <<Zia Bibi! Zia Bibi!>> Blerina ride <<Dai un bacio da parte mia. Ora mi cambio.>> <<Ci vediamo Blerina.>> le due sorelle staccano il telefono. Blerina va a vestirsi prendendo la biancheria e i vestiti dal cassetto. Appena vestita si dirige in cucina con la tazzina per metterla nel lavandino mentre scoppia a ridere <<Che succede Blerina?>> Blerina si volta spostandosi i capelli <<Succede che mia sorella puó partorire da un momento all'altro.>> Ermal rimane sorpreso <<Cosa?! È una notizia meravigliosa!>>  Ermal prende in braccio Blerina che ride contenta <<Che dobbiamo fare oggi?>> Ermal alza le spalle <<Mentre parlavi con Altea mi ha chiamato mia madre.>> <<Ci vorrebbe a casa!>> Ermal esclama <<Certo!>> Blerina ride <<Da quando sono qua mi sono rirpesa. Ricordo che quando vivevo a Martina Franca ho avuto un periodo in cui dimagrivo in modo pericoloso. Fortuna mio padre mi ha aiutato...>> Ermal l'abbraccia alle spalle <<Beh tuo padre é un grande. Si non ho avuto modo di parlarci chiaro e tondo ma si vedere che é uno che ci tiene alle sue bambine... sopratutto a te.>> Blerina abbassa lo sguardo che si copre con un forte velo di nostalgia <<Voglio chiederti una cosa, Blerina: non vorresti vivere qua a Bari? Ormai lavori al teatro e poi provi a cercare qualcosa, non so.>> Blerina rimane piuttosto sorpresa <<Non lo so, Ermal.>> lo sguardo di Ermal cambia <<Hai paura?>> Blerina scuote la testa <<Magari vedi un appartamento. La signora che abita nel nostro stesso pianerottolo come ho sentito ieri deve lasciare la casa. È molto simile alla mia. Magari posso aiutarti con tuo padre a traslocare.>> Blerina si stacca <<Ho bisogno di tempo per riflettere. Ho troppe catene legate a Taranto.>> Ermal accenna un sorriso <<Non ti preoccupare. Lo dico per farti evitare di viaggiare e spendere i soldi per il treno.>> Blerina si volta e li bacia dolcemente a guancia <<Lo so.>> Ermal va ad accendere la radio sintonizzandolo su Radio Italia <<Oh guarda! Elisa!>> Blerina esclama <<Elisa?>> Ermal accenna una risata <<Non te la ricordi? Ha partecipato al programma di Fiorello tanti anni fa. Sta facendo tantissima strada!>> Blerina si siede difronte alla radio e inizia ad aumentare il volume <<Ha una voce cosí dolce. Penso di conoscerla questa canzone. Luce...>> Ermal fa segno di avvicinarsi un attimo. Blerina accenna una risata non capendo cosa volesse e appena si avvicina lui le strappa un bacio al volo facendola arrossire all'improvviso <<Non si fa cosí, Ermal!>> lui ride toccandole la punta del naso <<Non mi pento di averlo fatto.>> Blerina acccenna un sorriso sentendo il cuore battere forte.

La giornata procede piuttosto tranquilla dopo il pranzo dalla madre di Ermal e la camminata nel centro di Bari. Appena scende la sera i due tornano piuttosto stanchi a casa dopo una giornata piuttosto accena e stancante. Blerina si era quasi addormentata in auto e Ermal ha deciso di portarla in braccio verso casa. Appena messo piede in casa in inizia a squillare il cellulare. Blerina mette piede a terra esclamando <<Ermal il mio celluare si trova nella mia borsetta. Rispondi tu.>> Ermal prende il cellulare dalla borsa e risponde <<Pronto?>> <<Ermal! So che sei tu! Ti prego scappate subito a Taranto.>> <<Anjez! Che succede?>> <<Di a quella fighetta di legno di mia sorella che Altea sta per partorire e di fare alla svelta di venire all'ospedale Santissima Annunziata!>> <<Scappiamo subito Anjez!>> <<Nxitoni! Shpejt!>> Anjez chiude improvvisamente il telefono in faccia e Ermal si carica Blerina che eslcama <<Che succede?>> <<Sta partorendo tua sorella!>> i due si dirigono in auto e appena dentro Ermal accende la macchina. Blerina cerca di stare sveglia ma Ermal le sussurra <<Tu dormi, Blerina. Appena arriviamo ti sveglio subito.>> il viaggio da Bari dura quasi un'ora e mezza. Ermal muove un po' Blerina che apre gli occhi delicatamente <<Siamo quasi arrivati piccola.>> Ermal cerca parcheggio e appena usciti dalla macchina corrono in ospedale lungo la salita e poi la rampa delle scale. Appena sopra prendono l'ascensore <<Terzo Piano! Facciamo veloce!>> Appena raggiunto il terzo piano raggiungono quattro figure ancora sedute. Altea respira veloce e geme dal dolore <<Blerina! Ermal!>> Blerina accorre dalle sorelle mentre alza lo sguardo verso il padre che tiene Donatello sulle gambe ma poi il medico esce con un infermiera <<Signora Abazi, venga in sala parto con le sue sorelle.>> Blerina aiuta Altea ad andare in sara parto e volge un sorriso a Ermal esclamando <<Ora veniamo!>> appena Altea giace sul lettino le tre sorelle corrono con i medici in sala parto.

Nel frattempo Ermal si siede con le mani tra i capelli sospirando mentre Fation tenendo il bambino sulle gambe lo guarda accennando un sorriso <<Qualcosa non va, giovanotto?>> Ermal accenna una risata <<Sembra tutto cosí strano, signor Abazi.>> Fation lo riprende <<Niente signore! Fation!>> Ermal accenna una risata. I due rimangono per qualche minuto in silenzio.

<<È bella la mia bambina, vero?>> Ermal accenna con il capo <<È stupenda. Penso che da quando é arrivata la mia casa si é illuminata. Non mi sento solo quando devo mangio. Adoro vederla scalza ballare in giro con la radio accesa. Sentirla ridere, quando ci prendiamo in giro, quando ci troviamo in soggiorno a guardare un DVD ma poi si addormenta sulla spalla o sulle cosce...>> <<Sai di Marco, vero?>> Ermal abbassa lo sguardo <<Lo so, me ne ha parlato Blerina. Giá trovarci qua é come stare nelle fauci delle bestia... Eppure sento qualcosa. Devo proteggerla, qualsiasi sia. So di farcela... L'ho liberata.>> Fation accenna una risata <<Ti porró delle domande... Tu mi dirai solamente si o no. Va bene?>> Ermal accenna cercando di farsi coraggio <<Mia figlia ha perso la verginitá con te? Si o no.>> Ermal sobbalza <<Sí.>> <<E perché?>> <<Non lo sinceramente sai? Ricordo che accadde dopo aver giocato a Rischio o Veritá con gli amici della mia band. Ricordo che a quella domanda che chiedeva se abbiamo mai consumato, lei andó nel pallone abbassando la testa. Ricordo che quando andai in camera da letto la trovai giá nuda. Aveva un sorriso stupendo. Ricordo che si donó a me in modo sicuro. Ricordo quel suo sguardo con quella sua sicurazza. Ricordo ancora il suo viso, le sue mani graffiarmi la schiena. Ricordo quel corpo perfettamente. Ricordo che alla fine sono quasi scoppiato a piangere, sai? Ricordo le sue braccia attorno a me e il modo in cui mi teneva la testa sul seno e mi accarezzava i capelli. Sono sensazioni che nascono dal profondo ma non capisco neanche il perché.>> Ermal accenna una risata quasi incredulo.

Ermal non si accorge che si é lasciato completamente andare e di aver parlato con il padre di Blerina. Appena torna alla realtá nota Fation che accenna un sorrusi <<Ah, Blerina! Oramai non é piú una bambina... Sai, Ermal, quando la mia ex moglie Hana dava problemi, quando volavano i piatti o peggio mi spaccava le bottiglie di birra vuote sulla testa. Quando correvo con le mie bambine al pronto soccorso, vedevo Blerina piangere di continuo. Avevo voglia di asciugare quei bellissimi occhi e stringerla a me. Ricordo che le insegnai una cosa: il destino ci riseva sorprese e ci riconduce sempre dalla stessa persona se siamo destinate a costui. Se l'amore puó durare negl'anni allora questo é davvero amore. Ma ho un ultima domanda per te Ermal: cosa provi per mia figlia? La ami?>> Ermal arrossisce <<Sai che non lo so? Sicuramente anche per Blerina é la stessa cosa. Ma provo felicitá ogni volta che la vedo, ogni volta che a sento vicino che sia la mattina o la sera quando dividiamo lo stesso letto.>> Fation sorride <<Giovanotto, penso che dovreste arrivarci da soli.>> Ermal sembra piuttosto confuso ma poi si sente un pianto di neaonato mentre Fation inizia a sorridere <<È nato.>> Ermal si alza vedendo il lettino uscire con Altea che tiene il bambino sul petto con Blerina e Anjez al suo fianco. Blerina e Ermal si fissano mentre Blerina accenna un sorriso <<È un maschietto.>> Mentre portano il letto nella camera Blerina nel corridoio si avvicina a Ermal e i due si abbracciano forte mentre Donatello si avvicna alla zia tirandola per il camice <<Zia Bibi! Non mi hai salutato!>> Blerina prende il bambino tra le braccia <<È arrivato il fratellino, Lello. Hai visto?>> <<Io sono stato con nonno e zio.>> Blerina ride <<Zio?>> Donatello accenna e tira la maglietta di Ermal che arrossisce <<Io... Non so...>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Dai entriamo.>> i tre entrano in camera e Donatello corre dalla madre e dal fratellino <<Lello, ecco tuo fratello Bujar. Piccolo penso che ora ti insegneró tante cose che ho imparato in Albania quando le tue zie erano delle pesti.>> Anjez ride e esclama <<Ha parlato Madre Teresa di Calcutta.>> Altea esclama ridendo <<Non a caso papá ti ha chiamato Anjez non credi?>> Fation prende Donatello tra le braccia e lo da in braccio a Blerina che si é tolta il camice e da la chiavi a Ermal <<Voi tornate a Martina Franca con il bambino. Ha bisogno di dormire e mettete il fiocco blu davanti alla porta domani mattina.>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Scommetto che quella merda di Luca é a bere a Martina vecchia da Franc appizc e stut.>> <<Qualsiasi cosa non fate nulla.>> <<Ci proveremo.>> esclama Ermal. Il bambino si appoggia sul seno di Blerina con lo sguardo triste e stanco. Ermal esclama <<Andiamo, Blerina?>> Blerina accenna <<Andiamo, Ermal.>> <<Magari se sta qualche braceria aperta compriamo qualcosa da mangiare a Lello.>> Blerina accenna un sorriso <<In centro sta sempre una braceria aperta, andiamo Lello?>> Donatello accenna <<Buonanotte Altea.>> Altea sorride <<Buonanotte ragazzi e mi raccomando al bambino.>> Ermal sorride <<Certo, Altea. Stai tranquilla.>> Altea accenna un sorriso stanco e i tre escono dalla stanza con il bambino tra le braccia. Appena in auto il bambino si stende sui sedili postriori guardando il tettuccio della macchina. Appena arrivano verso il centro di Martina Franca, Blerina spalanca gli occhi e esclama <<Ermal fermati!>> Ermal frena <<Prendi il bambino.>> Blerina esce dalla macchina mentre Ermal esce e prende il bambino e esclama <<Blerina dove vai?>> <<Vado ad asfaltare Luca! Cosa se no?>> Ermal accenna una risata <<Asfaltare?>> e segue Blerina. Blerina nota lontano una figura alta dai capelli corti e il viso rosso per la sbronza <<Bastardo!>> Ermal si avvicina <<Blerina, calmati.>> il bambino si nasconde tremante <<Papá!>> Blerina toglie la mano di Ermal che si era appoggiata sulla spalla e corre verso la figura di Luca dandoli uno schiaffo sul viso facendo cadere il silenzio e sentendo solo alcuni schiamazzi <<Non é sua cognata?>> <<Sí é la sorella di Altea.>> Ermal esasperato corre da Blerina. 

<<Perché non sei in ospedale?! Hai abbandonato mia sorella, bastardo! Ora é nato il bambino e oltre a noi e il bambino stava sola! Sei solo un schifoso.>> Luca prende con una mano il viso di Blerina tenendolo tra le mani <<Come ti permetti di mettermi le mani addosso, donna?>> Ermal piuttosto nervoso si avvicina per separare Blerina da Luca <<E tu ti credi un uomo?!>> <<Tu chi cazzo sei?! Che cosa ci fai con il mio bambino tra le braccia?!>> Ermal accenna una risata <<E tu che hai abbandonato tua moglie nel momento piú importante e tuo figlio, ti azzardi a nominarti padre? Ho trovato un uomo schifoso nella mia vita, ma tu... Sei tale e quale a lui.>> Donatello trema mentre Ermal cerca di farlo stare calmo stringendolo a se <<Ah, tu saresti il tizio con cui Blerina ha aperto le gambe. Bello avere una puttana come cognata, vorrei tanto sapere quanto ti ha chiesto questa prostituta.>> Blerina cerca di non arrabbiarsi e Ermal la blocca <<Ma non ve la dovete vedere con me... Chiedi alla prostituta.>> Ermal rimane passibile <<Blerina, andiamocene.>> Ermal prende Blerina per il polso mentre Luca accenna una risata e prende il cellulare <<Vi faccio vedere io.>> e immette un numero.

<<Blerina é tornata... Non é sola.>>


	9. Capitolo 8

La mattina ha l'oro in bocca. Blerina si sveglia di primo mattino dopo aver diviso il letto matrimoniale con Ermal e il nipote che ha dormito in mezzo ai due dopo che ha pianto tutta la notte nella camera degli ospiti. Blerina li guarda dormire in modo disordinato e esce dalla camera per non disturbare i due che dormono. Blerina va a preparare il caffé nella casa dove ormai é cresciuta da quando ha messo piedi in Italia. Appena il caffé inizia a uscire dalla caffettiera la versa nelle tazze e mette lo zucchero. Prende un cornetto tenendolo per la carta con i denti e con le tazzine in mano si dirige in camera lasciando le tazze sul comodino con il cornetto e alza la serranda facendo entrare la luce esclamando <<Pelandroni! Sveglia che é una giornata bellissima!>> i due si svegliano mentre Donatello urla <<Zia! Ti prego non voglio alzarmi!>> Blerina inizia a fare il solletico al nipote ridendo <<Si invece! Devi andare all'asilo!>> Donatello inizia a fare i capricci attaccandosi a Ermal a mo di koala <<Non voglio andarci!>> <<È inutile che ti attacchi a Ermal. Ci devi andare comunque Donatello.>> Ermal stringe il bambino esclamando <<Dai Bibi solo per oggi!>> Blerina sospira <<Avete vinto! Oggi andiamo a Taranto a fare una passeggiata.

I tre si preparano per andare in cittá. Blerina si lega i capelli con una lunga treccia indossando un abito fresco blu con dei disegni astratti bianchi. Mette solo un filo di ombretto e lucidalabbra e appena pronti escono di casa. Blerina nota una macchina piuttosto famigliare parcheggiata fuori dal cancello.  I tre escono dal cancello mentre Blerina sembra molto in soggezione notando una figura che li fissa e poi si avvicina Blerina abbassa lo sguardo e la testa. Quella é la figura alta, robusta e sopratutto famigliare di Marco che prende di sorpresa il polso di Blerina urlando <<Ecco dove stavi puttana!>>Donatello guarda la figura di Marco con sguardo terrorizzato correndo dietro la vecchia macchina di Ermal. Ermal stringe i denti mettendosi faccia a faccia con Marco mentre quest'ultimo lo fissa dall'alto verso il basso <<Tu saresti Ermal. Ti facevo piú maschio ma a quanto vedo sembri una checca.>> Ermal lo fissa <<Lascia in pace Blerina.>> Marco ride <<Che faresti ah?>> l'espressione di Ermal inizia pian piano a cambiare <<Non la vedi? È una puttana come le sue sorelle! Ma ripeto tutte le albanesi sono cosí... Scommetto che questa puttana ha perso la verginitá con una checca come te! Apparteneva a me! Ma tanto Blerina sa cosa le aspetta dopo che me la sono vista con te e ti faccio tornare in quella topaia di Bari!>> Marco lascia il polso di Blerina all'improvviso, sorpreso da un pugno in faccia da parte di Ermal facendolo destabilizzare <<Tu hai mai amato Blerina. Fai schifo, proprio come Luca! Tu sei stato solo capace di distruggerlo! Tenuta in prigione! Se lo chiami amore questo...>> Marco si tocca la maschella ridendo <<Blerina é come tutte le albanesi: una puttana, disobbediente, ladra e...>> Ermal inizia a perdere la pazienta mentre Marco conclude la frase <<...sopratutto schifosi!>> Marco tira un pugno a Ermal facendolo cadere e Blerina accorre subito vicino a lui che perde del sangue dal naso <<Puttana togliti! Dopo lui passo a te!>> Blerina si alza silenziosa fissandolo con occhi spenti. 

Blerina li accarezza il viso sorridendo <<Mi hai rovinato la vita Marco. Mi hai picchiata, cercato di abusarmi, hai tentato di strappare il mio sogno che é quello di diventare una ballerina, ballare al teatro La Scala di Milano. Tu, Marco... Non sei nessuno per distruggermi questo. Questo non é mai stata una relazione. Solo una prigione. A proposito di quel ragazzo che tu chiami checca... é vero ho perso la mia verginitá con lui non mi pento peró di averlo fatto.>> Ermal guarda Blerina sorpresa <<Preferisco un uomo che mi tratti come una pari. Io non sono una schiava, non sono una puttana. Mi chiamo Blerina Abazi e jam krenar që jam shqiptar!>> Marco fissa Blerina borbottando <<Mi fai schifo...>> Blerina ride <<Quello che fa schifo sei tu!>> Blerina li rifila uno schiaffo esclamando <<Questo é giá abbastanza. Non chiamo la polizia. Sparisci dalla mia vita e di a Luca che se torcerá un capello a mia sorella, Lello e Bujar... fará una bruttissima fine.>> Marco fissa Blerina silenzioso e con una mano sulla guancia si allontana mentre Ermal si alza Blerina si volta accorrendo <<Ti sei fatto male?>> Ermal ride togliendosi il sangue <<Solo del sangue... Niente di brutto.>> Blerina ride <<Menomale...>> ma viene interrotta da un bacio appena si staccano Donatello sbuca da dietro alla macchina e corre attaccandosi alla gamba di Ermal che ride <<Ho avuto paura!>> Ermal prende il bambino tra le braccia esclamando <<Zia Bibi lo ha fatto scappare!>> i tre ridono dirigendosi in auto. Blerina arrangia dei tamponi con i fazzolettini di carta esclamando <<Ti sei beccato un destro Ermalino.>> <<Non ti azzardare!>> Blerina mette i piccoli tamponi mentre Donatello ride <<Perché zio Ermal ha dei fazzolettini nel naso?> Blerina ride <<Lo zio si é beccato un destro sul naso. È un totale deficente!>> Ermal ride <<Ma va a cagare Bibi!>> Blerina ride e toglie i fazzoletti <<Sembra che sia passato.>> Ermal sospira <<<Andiamo in cittá?>> Donatello ride <<Signorsì sergente!>> Blerina ride mentre Ermal mette il moto la macchina.

Lungo il tragitto mettono musica a tutto volume cantando tutte e tre a squarciagola. <<Blerina! Ti ricordi questa canzone di Alex Britti?>> Blerina ride <<Ovvio! Solo una volta!>> i tre cantano e ridono in macchina fino ad arrivare alla cittá nuova parcheggiando vicino a un parco chiamato "Villa Peripato" quasi vicino al lungomare della cittá. Appena fuori dall'auto i tre si incamminano in giro per il centro sentendo il profumo del mare davanti ai loro occhi. I due non si accorgono di camminare mano nella mano mentre Donatello corre nelle vicinanze della piazza sul lungomare. I due si siedono sulla panchina guardando il bambino correre <<Donatello non farti male.>> le loro dita si incrociano guardando il bambino correre mentre Blerina accenna una risata ma si sente un pianto improvviso. Ermal si alza di colpo correndo verso il bambino <<Lello ti sei fatto male?>> Ermal nota il ginocchio sbucciato mentre Blerina li raggiunge <<Cosa ti sei fatto Lello?>> Ermal sospira <<È solo un ginocchio sbucciato Blerina. Sai quante ne deve avere ancora?>> Blerina piuttosto esasperata esclama <<Se lo dici tu...>> <<Passami la bottiglietta e un fazzoletto va!>> Blerina esce un fazzoletto e la bottiglia dell'acqua dalla borsa e lo passa a Ermal che inizia a versare l'acqua sul fazzoletto e lo mette sul ginocchio sbucciato.

Ermal lo prende in braccio mentre con la mano tiene il fazzolettino sul ginocchio. Donatello si calma poggiandosi sulla spalla. Blerina li osserva attentamente fermandosi un momento. Vedere come i due costruiscono un bellissimo rapporto di complicitá. A un tratto nota che Donatello si addormenta sulla spalla in modo silenzioso. <<Ci tengo molto a questo bambino. Hai un nipote meraviglioso, Blerina.>> <<Come mai?>> Ermal ride <<Mi rivedo in lui. Quell'ingenuitá che purtroppo conosce un mondo oscuro troppo presto. Quello non é da chiamarsi padre. Ho paura che succeda qualcosa ai tre.>> <<Sei il benvenuto. Penso che tu piaci a mio padre.>> i due si guardano in silenzio mentre si avvicinano baciandosi dolcemente mentre Donatello si sveglia <<Zia Bibi! Zio Ermal! Gelato!>> i due sospirano e ridono <<Lo so che vuoi il gelato golosone! Siamo vicino al padiglione del gelato!>> i tre si alzano mentre Ermal mette a terra Donatello e gli allunga la mano per prendere quella del bambino. I tre si dirigono verso il padiglione del gelato.

<<Allora ragazzi che prendete?>> <<Io cioccolato!>> esclama Donatello, Blerina accenna un sorriso <<Banana!>> Ermal accenna una risata <<E te pareva!>> Blerina li da un pugno sul braccio <<Il bambino!>> Ermal scuote la testa e esclama <<Cioccolato, banana e a me fragola!>> Blerina ride <<E poi non devo fare battute!>> appena presi i gelati i tre si incamminano verso il centro della cittá nuova. I due camminano tenendo le mani del bambino. Appena scende la sera i tre si dirigono verso casa per far mangiare Donatello e metterlo a letto. Fra pochi giorni torneranno a Bari per riprendere il loro lavoro. 

<<Donetello siediti bene!>> esclama Ermal sospirando mentre sono a tavola <<Che pizza!>> Blerina mette il piatto a tavola <<Donatello Semeraro! Si dice cosí allo zio?>> Donatello mette il broncio mentre Blerina mette il piatto davanti <<Ti ho fatto le farfalle con panna e prosciutto come piace a te. Come la fa sempre zia Blerina.>> Blerina si siede <<Buon appetito allora.>> <<Buon appetito.>> <<Buon appetito zia Bibi!>> I tre iniziano a mangiare. Appena finito Donatello sbadiglia e Ermal lo prende in braccio <<Lo vado a cambiare e lo metto a letto.>> <<Sí, Ermal. Fallo dormire in mutande e apri la finestra che fa caldissimo. Mettilo in camera di papá. Noi dormiamo nella mia.>> Ermal accenna e si dirige in camera di Fation mentre Blerina fa i piatti e si dirige in camera sua. Appena dentro Blerina si spoglia e si scioglie i capelli. Rimane con l'intimo e apre la finestra per far entrare aria fresca. <<Blerina ho messo il bambino a letto.>> Ermal arrossise improvvisamente mentre Blerina si siede sul letto <<Non mi vuoi provocare vero?>> <<Peccato che questo lo fai sempre tu quando siamo a Bari.>>  i due si guardano e scoppiano a ridere <<Sei diventata una droga, Blerina. Qualcosa a cui non posso fare a meno. Sei pari all'eroina. Pericolosa.>>  Blerina accenna una risata <<Penso che dovrei dire lo stesso.>> Ermal si spoglia mentre Blerina lo fissa stendendosi sul letto <<Che vuoi farmi ah? Mangiarmi?>> <<Magari stanotte si.>> Blerina esclama <<Dobbiamo essere silenziosi allora.>> i due si avvicinano baciandosi in modo passionale. Appesa si staccano si guardano negli occhi nonostante il buio attorno a loro. I corpi nudi si sfiorano nella pelle calda. Mani che si legano, baci a fior di labbra. I due si fissano sorridendosi.

<<Sei stata stupenda stamattina.>> <<Dici sul serio?>> Ermal sorride toccandole le labbra <<Sí.>> i loro occhi non smettevano di guardarsi, le loro labbra di toccarsi e le parole toccare il cuore. Non si sono mai sentiti cosí uniti prima d'ora. Non parlano. Non hanno bisogno di parole per esprimere il momento. I corpi che si uniscono nonostante il caldo forte di agosto. Solo la forte passione che unisce quei corpi nei movimenti lenti e profondi. Fino all'ultimo respiro e all'ultimo gemito stringendosi tra le braccia dolcemente. 

Ermal stringe Blerina sul petto mentre le tocca i capelli <<Perché lo facciamo Ermal?>> Ermal sospira <<Non lo so Blerina.>> <<Dovremo smetterla?>> Ermal sospira <<Viviamo la giornata... Dormiamo ora.>> i due si addormentano l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra abbracciati dal buio della notte e il vento fresco estivo mentre le loro pelli nude si toccano.


	10. Capitolo 9

Passano i mesi da quando é nato il piccolo Bujar. Blerina dopo essersi esibita al teatro come prima ballerina ha deciso di rimanere a Bari e Ermal ha insistito nell'ospitarla a casa. Qualche volta va in giro con lui e i membri de "La Fame di Camilla" a suonare. A volte Ermal la segue durante le prove di danza. Solo che per Blerina c'é una strana paura e porta il nome di Celeste. A volte le fa uno sgambetto ma sopratutto battute su Ermal. Blerina cerca sempre di non pensarla. Ma eppure tutto ció attorno a lei sembra cosí strano. Ha una strana felicitá quando dorme a casa con Ermal, quando passa il tempo con lui. Il mese di Febbraio é un mese caotico sopratutto con l'arrivare di San Valentino passato come un giorno qualunque. Sono tante le domande che si pongono. La scelta di non sfiorarsi piú i corpi e avere un limite per non cadere ancora in questo punto senza sapere se sono insieme o meno. A volta si sfiorano le mani ma poi si separano consapevoli di quello che si sono promessi un anno prima. La notte di San Valentino, Blerina era corsa in bagno piegata a piangere rannicchiandosi sulle ginocchia abbracciandosi sul ventre. Ha cercato a piangere in silenzio per non svegliare Ermal. Ma quella notte stessa Ermal era rimasto sveglio soffocando sotto le lenzuola sentendo i singhiozzi di Blerina. Ermal quella notte finse di dormire appena lei tornó in stanza. Tutto quello che poteva fare era solo abbracciarla e tenerla tra le braccia.

Fortunatamente febbraio é quasi volato via. È la mattina del 3 marzo a Bari. Blerina entra in camera da letto di Ermal guardando l'orologio che segnano le sei e mzza di mattina con due coperchi di pentole che inizia a usare come piatti sbattendoli in modo assordante urlando <<Uezt stuedc! Muevt ca so le sei!>> Ermal si muove nel letto sprofondando nelle coperte <<Detesto quando ti metti a urlare in dialetto tarantino.>> Blerina si avvicina togliendo violentemente le coperte <<Agghj ditt muevt stue!>> Blerina batte di nuovo i coperchi delle pentole e li da una sculacciata <<Giú da quel letto!>> lui sbuffa e si siede sul letto <<E ti pareva ovvio che non mi sculacciavi, Blerina.>> Blerina si dirige verso la cucina <<Lasciami qualcosa di soldi per la spesa.>> Lui si alza dirigendosi verso la cucina <<Tanto oggi faccio mezza giornata e andiamo al teatro.>> Blerina fa una linguaccia <<Oggi Sanremo! Ultima serata.>> Ermal sospira <<Non farmi ricordare dello scorso anno con gli Ameba 4.>> Blerina fa una linguaccia <<Magari avrai fortuna con  _La Fame di Camilla_  cosa ne sai? Sei troppo pessimista Meta.>> i due si fissano mentre Blerina abbassa lo sguardo <<Ho una brutta sensazione lo ammetto.>> Ermal scuote la testa e l'abbraccia alle spalle <<E se accadrebbe qualcosa di bello? Magari qualcosa che non rifiuterai facilmente.>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Dipende.>> Ermal le bacia la guancia esclamando dirigendosi in camera da letto <<Vado a vestirmi ci vediamo dopo.>> Blerina si siede con la sua tazza di caffé davanti mentre mette lo zucchero quasi sul punto di esagerare con la voglia di eliminare l'amaro del caffé. Blerina beve il caffé chiudendo gli occhi in silenzio mentre Ermal lascia una banconota da 20 euro sul tavolo. Lui le bacia ancora la guancia esclamando <<Vado a lavoro. Ci vediamo, ok? Tieniti pronta.>> Blerina ride <<Ovviamente, scemo.>> Ermal ride e esce di casa chiudendo la porta. Blerina va in camera da letto a prendere i vestiti per farsi un bagno caldo di prima mattina per svegliarsi e dimenticarsi un po' di cose. Sopratutto San Valentino. Blerina prende il piccoo stereo portatile che porta in bagno insieme a un CD di Vasco Rossi. Lo ascoltava da ragazzina ma ora che vive con Ermal lo ascolta sempre di piú. Il suo album preferito?  _Stupido Hotel_. Ermal a volte la riprende per le quante volte si sia consumata quel CD allo stereo. Ma forse tutto quel che ha bisogno é solo un bagno ascoltando Vasco Rossi. Appena la vasca é piena Blerina si immerge fissando il suo corpo. I suoi piedi, le sue gambe, le sue cosce, il suo ventre, i suoi seni e le sue mani. Lei si sfiora le labbra con le dita e si immerge completamente nell'acqua cercando di non piangere. Ha un senso di pentimento profondo dentro. Si abbraccia il ventra come se sentisse del vuoto profondo. Blerina si immerge di nuovo nei suoi lunghi capelli castani. Sente a malapena la voce di Vasco cantare ma quella sensazione si fa sempre piú fitta. Blerina esce la testa e appena si insapona e si lava esce dalla vasca togliendo il tappo della vasca da bagno e si asciuga davanti allo specchio. Appena finito di sistemarsi fa la spesa e poi prepara il borsone. Dopo aver mangiato qualcosa al volo aspetta che l'orologio segnano le 3 di pomeriggio per l'arrivo di Ermal con la macchina.  

Appena sente il clacson dell'auto Blerina prende le chiavi di casa e il borsone e si dirige verso la porta per scendere le scale. Appena arrivata alla macchina Blerina entra sentendo la voce di Ermal esclamare <<Sei pronta?>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Pensi che io non lo sia?>> lo sguardo si fa spento <<Blerina dai. Se pensi a Celeste lasciati scivolare tutto e andrá meglio.>> Blerina li bacia la guancia <<Fai partire la macchina signorino Meta.>> Ermal ingrana la marcia e inizia a guidare verso il teatro di Bari. I due mettono la musica alla radio cantando a squarciagola. Appena parcheggiano i due si fissano mentre Ermal le sposta il ciuffo dei suoi lunghi capelli dietro all'orecchio. Blerina poggia delicatamente le dita sulle labbra sussurrando <<Ricordi, Ermal?>> <<Lo so.>> i due escono dalla macchina dirigendosi verso il backstage del teatro. Il direttore accoglie i due esclamando <<Blerina! Finalmente sei arrivata e sta anche Ermal!>> Ermal accenna una risata <<Direi.>> il direttore esclama <<Bene vatti a preparare bambola e tu vai a sederti tra il pubblico.>> Ermal accenna una risata <<Ci vediamo dopo Bibi.>> i due si fissano per un momento e Ermal si allontana. 

Blerina corre a cambiarsi nel camerino del teatro. Indossa il nuovo completo con le scarpette di danza avuto regalato da Ermal per natale. Blerina sorride dolcemente mentre le indossa e le allaccia. A un tratto lei sente una voce piuttosto familiare e fastidiosa alle spalle esclamare <<A quanto vedo sei venuta con il tuo principe azzurro albanese.>> Blerina rimane in silenzio <<Io e Ermal non abbiamo una relazione. Ora lasciami in pace, Celeste.>> Blerina cerca di dirigersi verso il palco mentre Celeste allunga il piede facendo inciampare Blerina con il viso rivolto al suolo <<Non si scherza con me... Come ti chiamano? Ah la stella nascente albanese. Patetici.>> Celeste si dirige verso l'uscita del camerino e prima di chiudere la porta esclama con la sua iritante risata <<Ti consiglierei di tenertelo stetto. Non si sa mai qualcuno te lo porti via, Abazi.>> Blerina si siede rannicchiandosi sulle sue ginocchia cercando di non piangere. Respira affannosamente cercando di non piangere. Si rannicchia su se stessa e mette le braccia attorno al ventre accennando un sorriso. Alza leggermente la testa con gli occhi rossi e accennando un debole sorriso e si alza lentamente avvicinandosi al lavandino per lavarsi il viso e dopo essersi data due violenti schiaffi al viso e aver stretto i denti, esce dal camerino per le prove di danza con il  _maitre de ballet_. 

Appena arrivata sul palco lei inizia a danzare non pensando allo sguardo provocante di Celeste con il suo sorriso da serpe e pensare solo ai suoi piedi che si muovono sul laminato del teatro. Incrociare lo sguardo del  _maitre_ e quello di Ermal che cerca di di sostenerla con quello che sguardo che incute sempre sicurezza in Blerina che continua a danzare sotto gli ordini del  _maitre_. 

Durante la pausa mentre Blerina rimane seduta con una bottiglia d'acqua fredda, il maitre fa per avvicinarla <<Abazi, verresti un momento?>> Blerina si alza in piedi e si avvicina al maitre che aggiunge con un sorriso che cerca di mascherare <<Dopo le prove ho bisogno di parlarti e si tratta della tua carriera.>> Blerina accenna con il capo piuttosto nervosamente. Da dietro nota la risatina di Celeste che la mette ancora in soggezione.  _Sará forse la fine della sua carriera?_ Forse é semplicemente troppo pessimista come al suo solito. Ermal dai posti a sedere sembra preoccupato per Blerina che abbassa lo sguardo <<Bene dolcezze é ora di tornare a lavoro!>> le prove continuano. Blerina cerca di non pensare a quello che le dirá il maitre e a Celeste. Lei accenna un sorriso incrociando gli occhi di Ermal mettendosi sulle punte e chiudendo gli occhi ripensando a quello che é sempre stato per lei la danza. 

A prove finite Blerina corre a cambiarsi in silenzio in camerino. Appena vestita mentre indossa gli orecchini sente di nuovo la voce di Celeste alle spalle che scoppia a ridere esclamando <<Blerina Abazi sicuramente fuori dai giochi!>> alcune fissano Celeste che esclama <<Che c'é? Neanche il teatro della Scala di Milano potrebbe chiamare uno scempio del genere. Vedrete.>> Blerina rimane seria mentre i suoi occhi si riempiono di rabbia. Blerina esce per ultima dal camerino dove viene presa da parte dal maitre che ha dei fogli tra le mani. 

Il maitre accenna una risata esclamando <<Ho sentito benissimo la voce di quell'arpia di Celeste.>> Blerina rimane in silenzio mentre il maitre mette i fogli tra le mani della giovane albanese sorridendo <<Ricordati che c'é una differenza abbissale tra un cigno e un'oca. Penso che dovresti sapere come finisce la fiaba del brutto anatroccolo. Rifiutata dalle anatre per poi scoprire di essere un bellissimo cigno appena il tempo passa. Beh é passato quasi un'anno ma non sei passata innorservata davanti ai cigni reali. Leggi.>> Blerina apre la lettera. Lei inizia a leggere mentre le sue mani iniziano a tremare e scoppia in lacrime. <<Tu ce l'hai fatta, Blerina.>> Blerina continua a piangere non riuscendo a parlare.

Nel frattempo da lontano Ermal fissa la figura di Blerina che piange in modo piuttosto preoccupato mentre una figura femminile si avvicina a lui in modo provocante. Celeste gira attorno a Ermal in modo civettuolo <<Penso che la tua dolce fidanzatina é stata cacciata dal teatro. Lo so che non é la tua ragazza... Ermal giusto? Sei un bel ragazzo. Fidati i cigni non dovrebbero camminare vicino ai brutti anatroccoli.>> Ermal accenna una risata <<Allora direi che dovresti toglierti dalla mia vista... Celeste, giusto? Gli anatroccoli non devono stare con i cigni quindi puoi andare.>> lei accenna una risata <<Vedrai che mi darai ragione. Nessuno é capace di rifiutarmi e darmi torto.>> Ermal accenna una risata <<Asfaltatore aure 4 alle mie spalle. Mi dispiace solo che la brutta e gialla bestia ti stia logorando.>> Celeste accenna un sorriso <<Ti insegno una cosa: il destino puó cambiare le carte in tavola, Ermal. Vedrai tu stesso.>> Ermal rimane serio <<Sparisci dalla mia vista, Celeste.>> Celeste accenna una risata e si allontana <<Me ne vado, tranquillo. Au revoir!>> la sua risata si sente in lontananza.

Blerina si volta vedendo Ermal che saluta con la mano. Lei si alza in piedi e corre tra le sue braccia <<Che succede Bibi?>> Blerina da la lettera tra le mani di Ermal che legge e spalanca gli occhi <<Milano! Tu andrai a Milano! Alla Scala di Milano!>> Blerina sorride e i due si abbracciano di nuovo. Appena si staccano si fissano per un momento e Blerina accenna leggermente con la testa mentre si avvicinano lentamente baciandosi dopo tanto tempo mentre lui la stringe a se. Si staccano mentre la lontano Celeste guarda con un aria piuttosto furiosa ma poi accenna un sorriso allontanandosi. Lei sa cosa deve fare. 

Blerina abbassa lo sgaurdo mentre tiene le mani di Ermal <<Devo partire ad agosto. Faró gli ultimi balletti prima di partire.>> lui accenna un sorriso dolce spostandole i capelli <<Te lo meriti, Bibi.>> i due non fanno tanto caso, ma camminano mano nella mano verso la macchina. In auto ascoltano la musica mentre il sole scende lentamente <<Dove stiamo andando, Ermal?>> Ermal accenna una risata <<Vedrai Blerina.>> Blerina si appoggia alla finestra mentre Ermal parcheggia la macchina in un posto familiare. I due escono dalla macchina mentre il vento di marzo soffia. <<Non penso che questo posto ce lo togliamo dalla testa.>> Blerina accenna una risata mentre sente abbracciarsi alle spalle. Il posto? Il porto di Bari. Blerina si stacca per sedersi sulla banchina a fissare il mare lontano da lei. Un mare in cui lei sa cosa si trova dall'altra parte. Blerina inizia a piangere in silenzio mentre Ermal si siede vicino a lei. <<Ti ricordi vero?>> Blerina accenna una risata asciugandosi le lacrime <<La nostra promessa.>> lui accenna una risata <<Ho il netto presentimento che ne dovremo mantenere altre. Godiamoci questi mesi, ok?>> Blerina accenna un sorriso voltandosi e si baciano in silenzio ricordando quella promessa.

Appena tornati a casa i due accendono la televisione per guardare la finale dei giovani del festival di Sanremo. <<Scritto da Fabrizio Morbici. Fabrizio Moro canta Pensa.>> Blerina sbatte le palpebre <<Ho sentito parlare bene di questo giovane.>> Blerina alza il volume mentre Ermal si tira Blerina con la mano sul fianco <<Beh questo ragazzo rientra nei miei gusti e anche il testo é bello. Mi piace molto.>> i due muovono la testa mentre Blerina batte la mano sul ginocchio e poi si appoggia sulla spalla di Ermal che le bacia la fronte <<Vuoi andare a letto?>> Blerina accenna un sorriso <<Prima vediamo chi vince, intesi?>> Ermal ride e alza il volume ma lo sguardo cambia pensando ad agosto quando si separeranno.

Nel frattempo in un piccolo appartamento in una Milano in mezzo alla nebbia si sente la TV accesa mentre una ragazza dai capelli lunghi scuri legati in una treccia é seduta sul divano con una sigaretta e un bicchiere di vino rosso mentre il telefono squilla. <<Pronto co chi parlo?>> <<Signorina Silvestrini lei non smetterá mai di essere cosí coatta?>> <<Sabrí sempre a rompe er cazzo stai?>> quella ragazza dall'altra parte del telefono con quell'accento fine rispetto a quello della ragazza che sbuffa facendo cadere la cenere sul portacenere <<Volevo solo darti le condoglianze mia cara Alessandra. Non so come hai fatto ad accettare di ospitare questa cosí detta  _stella albanese_. Cioé dopotutto é albanese ed é cresciuta nella terronia. Non é che te sei da meno. >> Alessandra fuma la sua sigaretta nervosamente e spegne violentamente nel portacenere <<Tanto succederá di tutto.>> Alessandra cesclama <<Finito mo? Sta a sentì bellezza, io 'nso razzista e manco me piace. Se o sei te che sei milanese so cazzi tua. Io sta ragazza a ospito, si te piace o no. Per essere gentile ti mando a fanculo in italiano. Buonanotte.>> Alessandra chiude il telefono fissando il televisore.

<<Il vincitore dell'edizione 2007 di Sanremo giovani é Fabrizio Moro!>> Alessandra fissa lo schermo e quella figura maschile dai capelli quasi lunghi scuri e la pelle baciata dal sole mentre socchiude gli occhi <<Ce l'hai fatta... Vero Fabbrì?>> Alessandra accenna un sorriso spegnendo il televisore.


	11. Capitolo 10

I mesi volano. Marzo vola, aprile vola, maggio e giugno volano e luglio non dura cosí tanto. Agosto giunge come niente. Il passare dei mesi inizia a pesare ai due come anche l'astinenza nonostante si scambiano dei baci. Blerina sembra piuttosto triste mentre Ermal cerca di nasconderlo con un classico "Hai realizzato il tuo sogno.>> cercando di far sorridere Blerina nonostante questo faccia male. 

Ermal sembra nasconderle qualcosa. Qualcosa di piuttosto speciale. Qualcosa che le faccia ricordare di lui lasciando le loro promesse ancora nelle mani del destino. Ermal sa come renderla felice ancora una volta. 

In quella mattina d'agosto, quelle due giovani figure dormono  con il ventilatore accesso al massimo. Le loro mani si legano nel sonno mentre Ermal si sveglia lentamente e accenna un sorriso sulla figura dormiente di Blerina. Lui le bacia la fronte mentre Blerina inizia a borbottare <<Non ho voglia di andare a scuola, papá.>> Ermal ride <<Pensi che io mi chiami, Fation? Sveglia bimba.>> Blerina guarda la sveglia con gli occhi assonnati <<Ermal sono solo le 6 di mattina! Sei proprio uno stronzo.>> Ermal si alza e prende di peso Blerina mettendola sulla spalla a mo di sacco di patate <<Ora muoviti signorina!>> Blerina ride stando a penzoloni dalla spalla di Ermal <<Dove si va?>> <<Sorpresa!>> <<Ok, ho paura.>> il ragazzo da quei riccioli corti la mette giú <<Dopotutto... Domani devi partire per Milano, vero?>> il viso della giovane si fa triste ma le sue mani le toccano il viso <<Non ci pensare, ok? Pensa a vestirti.>> i due sti preparano per scendere. Ermal prende la valigia rossa di Blerina con il borsone: quelle due borse con la quale é arrivata improvvisamente a Bari come un regalo di natale anticipato. Ermal abbassa lo sguardo e accenna un sorriso. 

Blerina corre a prendere la chitarra di Ermal e si siede sul letto suonando qualche accordo <<Ermal, me vuoi fare una promessa?>> lui fissa la figura docile di Blerina che accenna un sorriso toccando le corde <<Cosa devo prometterti stavolta?>> Blerina accenna una risata <<La promessa é seria. Ma me la devi promettere in un modo piuttosto singolare.>> Blerina lascia la chitarra sul letto e accorre ad aprire la cerniera della valigia iniziando a ridere facendo entrare qualcosa nascosto in un pugno. <<Tu continui a fare musica. Tu continui a fare ció che ami fino al raggiungimento. Tu devi farcela a diventare un cantante che sia da solo o con la band. Tu devi farcela... appena ce la fai allora raggiungimi e ridammele!>> Blerina fa sbucare gli slip neri di pizzo con i ricami rosa <<Questi sono i miei preferiti ho sudato per comparli. Quindi appena ce la fai me li darai.>> Ermal accenna una risata prendendole tra le mani <<Sei pazza, Blerina. Ma ti adoro cosí come sei.>> i due si abbracciano <<Non ho ancora capito cosa ci sia tra di noi.>> lui ride <<Mi sa che dobbiamo ancora correre, dividerci e forse rivederci.>> <<Ricordati: il destino ha tutto in mano.>> lui nasconde gli slip nella tasca dei pantaloni. I due escono di casa. Una lacrima cade dal viso di Blerina. Quel letto che ha felicemente condiviso tra sorrisi, risate, lacrime e carnali. Quelle notti nel sentire il suo respiro, la sua carne e le sue labbra con le sue. Lei abbassa lo sguardo ma accenna un sorriso dolce. I due escono di casa <<Mamma ci raggiunge con Sabina e Rinald all'aereoporto.>> <<Ma mi puoi dire dove andiamo?!>> <<Sorpresa!>>  i due chiudono le portiere e partono con la macchina.

Il viaggio é piuttosto lungo. <<Dove stiamo andando Ermal? Sono quasi 5 ore che stiamo sull'autostrada!>> <<Guarda fuori i cartelli stradali!>>  Blerina si affaccia dal finestrino iniziando a leggere i cartelli <<Roma?! Cioé stiamo andando a Roma?!>> Ermal inizia a ridere <<Questo é poco, Blerina. Non ti dico perché stiamo a Roma... Devi aspettare le 8 di sera.>> Blerina sbuffa <<Sei cattivo!>> il giovane musicista ruba un bacio dalle labbra di quella ballerina che ricambia dolcemente <<Questi te li concedo!>> i due entrano a Roma.

È vero come dicono: Roma é magica. I due parcheggiano vicino al Colosseo. Blerina esce dall'auto spalancando la bocca <<Ricordo che sei stata tu a dirmi di voler andare a Roma. Ti ho portato a Roma.>> i due si abbracciano forte <<Grazie, Ermal.>> i due camminano per Roma mano nella mano. Tra il Colosseo, i musei, Cittá del Vaticano, Castel Sant'Angelo. Davanti a Castel Sant'Angelo Blerina tiene tra le mani la sua macchina fotografica <<Senti Ermal... Sai che mi porteró la macchina fotografica con me ecco io...>> <<Blerina, ne abbiamo fatte tante di foto insieme. Castel Sant'Angelo é meravigliosa. A questo punto fermiamo qualcuno per scattarci una foto.>> Blerina sorride dolcemente mentre Ermal ferma un passante per chiedere di scattare una foto. Blerina guarda la figura alta di Ermal mentre qualcosa batte dentro di se e una lacrima cade dal suo viso solo a guardarlo <<Eccomi Blerina. Dammi la macchina fotografica.>> Blerina si asciuga gli occhi e passa la macchina fotografica tra le mani di Ermal. Il passante scatta le foto ai due abbracciati. Ermal dietro alle spalle di Blerina e lei davanti. Appena scattata la foto i due contiunano vedere Roma. Appena arriva sera i due tornano in auto.

<<Fra poco arriva la sorpresa.>> Blerina lo guarda <<Cosa?>> Ermal ride <<Apri il cassetto della macchina>> Blerina apre il cassetto della macchina e inizia a spalancare gli occhi <<Una busta?!>> Ermal accenna una risata <<Apri la busta, non sono bollette tranquilla.>> Blerina apre la busta e inizia a urlare <<Ricordi quando ti facevi i pianti riguardo al concerto di Vasco Rossi? Mentre tu piagnucolavi io ho comprato i biglietti senza che tu te ne accorga.>> Blerina non riesce a parlare dall'emozione e lo abbraccia ma appena si staccano i due si baciano dolcemente <<Ora andiamo?>> Blerina si asciuga le lacrime <<Si andiamo dobbiamo avere fortuna ad andare sotto palco.>> appena davanti allo stadio appena aprono i cancelli i due corrono mano nella mano dentro per prendere i posti migliori. Sono quasi vicino al palco ma riescono a vedere. Durante il concerto i due rimangono quasi senza voci mentre si stringono forte sotto al palco. Durante il concerto Blerina scoppia in lacrime in silenzio stringendosi sempre piú forte a Ermal che canta vicino a lei e le toca i capelli per calmarla. Lei non vuole lasciarlo ma Ermal vuole che lei realizza il suo sogno ed é molto fiducioso nel destino. I due si guardano baciandosi mentre si sente dal palco la musica e la voce di Vasco Rossi nella canzone che hanno ballato e cantato in casa: Io no. Appena finito il concerto i due escono dallo stadio soddisfatti. 

Appena fuori Blerina esclama <<Senti prendiamo una stanza qua a Roma? Una piccola pensione e magari a mattina presto torniamo a Bari. Tanto parto alle 11 di mattina da Bari fino a Malpensa.>> <<Forse é meglio.>> Blerina ride <<Sei anche stanco.>> lui le bacia la fronte e si dirigono in auto per trovare una piccola pensione a poco prezzo. Ermal accende la radio mentre Blerina esclama ridendo <<Oh  _Parole rumori e giorni_ di Fabrizio Moro!>> Ermal sbuffa e poi ride <<E ce lo troviamo anche qua! Beh anche questa canzone é bellissima.>> <<Andiamo verso la Garbatella? Sta una pensione che prende 50 a notte.>> Ermal ingrana la marcia per dirigersi in zona Garbatella. Blerina lo fissa allungando la mano su quella di Ermal che tiene in cambio <<Siamo quasi arrivati.>> appena si fermano i due si guardano e Blerina ride <<Pretendo la matrimoniale.>> <<Cosa?!>> <<Poi ti spiego.>> Blerina esce dall'auto per dirigersi alla pensione.

<<Buona sera. Desidero una camera matrimoniale. Siamo due persone... Vogliamo risparmiare.>> <<A che nome signorina?>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Ermal Meta e Blerina Abazi.>> Ermal raggiunge Blerina che prende le chiavi <<Camera 114 al terzo piano.>> i due si dirigono verso l'ascensore. Appena dentro rimangono in silenzio e si fissano mentre i respiri si affannano. I due si avvicinano lentamente tremando e si baciano in modo passionale <<Non ho voglia di lasciarti adesso.>> appena escono dall'ascensore aprono la porta della stanza <<Beh eccoci qua, Bibi.>> la giovane guarda Ermal sospirando e sorride dolcemente. Appena dentro Ermal si siede sul letto mentre Blerina si mette vicino il comó e si toglie lentamente i vestiti <<Ermal, sai non ce la facevo ad accettare che non potevo sfiorarti. In realtá non ho voglia di andarmene. Almeno per questa notte: prendimi come la prima volta.>> Blerina si toglie gli slip accennando un sorriso spostando i lunghi capelli fissando Ermal che la guarda accorto di parole. I due si scambiano gli sguardi e lui sorride dolcemente alzandosi <<Come la prima volta?>> Blerina ride <<Vieni a prendermi, signorino Meta.>> Blerina apre le coperte entrando nel letto vedendolo spogliarsi di ogni capo. Gli occhi di Blerina osservano ogni angolo del suo corpo a lei mancato tanto e che ha paura di non rivedere mai piú. Lei si stende dolcemente sul cuscino vedendolo avvicinarsi alle sue labbra e al suo corpo. Le mani che viaggiano, si cercano, quei sorrisi che si scambiano e quelle labbra morbide che si toccano. <<Un'ultima volta, Blerina?>> Blerina alza il busto toccandoli il viso scendendo sul petto sfiorandolo con le dita delicatamente. Le sue mani sfiorano la distaccatura dei seni mentre la giovane sussurra <<Vorrei che questa non fosse l'ultima volta.>> i due si baciano bramanti e si uniscono in quella unione che solo le loro anime dal profondo vogliono che sia eterno. Come la prima volta, come le altre volte. Non é cambiato nulla se non ancora piú bello quelle mani che si stringono. Le voci disperse con quel solo desiderio di rimanere e quell'affidamento al destino. Fino all'ultimo respiro, solo loro due come se il mondo si fermasse ma no loro. Appena raggiunto l'ultimo respiro i due si stringono forte. Blerina sorride dolcemente mentre Ermal sorride accarezzando i capelli di Blerina che quasi si addormenta <<Sai, una ragazza mi ha insegnato che il destino esiste. Ci siamo incrociati in tanti luoghi, abbiamo vissuto per un'anno insieme. Fidati potranno passare anche 10 anni... Blerina, io ci credo e ci crederó sempre. Ti aspetteró o ti verró a prendere.>> Blerina si addormenta profondamente <<Non potró dirtelo mai perché forse sono troppo coglione ma ti amo da morire. Potrei venire a Milano solo con una chitarra solo per te. Potrá succedere di tutto ma ti ameró sempre. Le luci di questa cittá magica di notte mi ricorderanno di te e ti vedró correre. Torneremo. Promesso questa é la mia promessa.>> Ermal si addormenta tenendo Blerina tra le braccia.

Il giorno dopo i due ritornano in auto per tornare a Bari. Rimangono in silenzio anche se a volte si scambiano dei sorrisi. Ermal si ferma con l'auto davanti l'aereoporto dove si trovano amici, la famiglia di Ermal e le colleghe. Blerina non fa caso alla presenza di Celeste. Appena fuori si dirigono dentro.

<<Bene dolcezza. Quando torni a Taranto passa per Bari. Ovviamente tornerai.>> <<Quel che succederá, succederá, Mira.>> Blerina cerca di non piangere Ermal si mette vicino a lei <<Allora ci salutiamo, ah?>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Potranno passare quasi 10 anni se il destino vorrá.>> <<È una promessa, Blerina.>> i due si abbracciano <<I passeggieri per Milano Malpensa al gate 7.>> i due si guardano mentre si sente l'urlo di una ragazza <<Abazi!>> Blerina si volta verso Celeste che bacia di sorpresa Ermal che caccia improvvisamente <<Lasciami!>> Blerina rimane pietrificata <<Blerina!>> Blerina abbassa lo sguardo e se ne va <<Blerina!>> Blerina se ne va. Lui cade sulle ginocchia <<Peccato hai perso la tua bella connazionale.>> <<Vattene! Sei una stronza!>> Sabina osserva Celeste esclamando <<Mio fratello rivedrá Blerina.>> <<Non ti mettere sulla mia strada, ragazzina.>> Celeste se ne va mentre Ermal piange sentendo le mani sulle spalle <<Rivedrai Blerina e hai un solo modo: canta! Devi cantare! Fallo per noi, fallo per te e sopratutto fallo per lei!>> In aereo Blerina guarda fuori alla finestra serrando le gambe e chiudendo gli occhi. L'aereo parte.

Appena scende dall'aereo va a ritirare la valigia accennando un sorriso: sta realizzando il suo sogno. Blerina traina le sue valige verso l'uscita dove nota una ragazza dai capelli chiari legati in una treccia disordinata che regge un cartellone con il suo nome sorpra <<Deve essere la ragazza che mi ospiterá.>> Blerina corre da lei <<Tu devi essere...>> <<...Alessandra Silvestrini! Sono io!>> Blerina l'abbraccia ridendo <<Io sono Blerina Abazi.>> <<Mi sa proprio che dormi con me, ciccia. Senti hai problemi con il dialetto, fumo o alcolici?>> Blerina ride <<Credimi meglio che io non parlo il dialetto tarantino: pur ij parl semp u dialett.>> le due donne ridono <<Meglio cosí. Hey sembri giú.>> <<Beh dopo vedere Ermal baciare Celeste..>> <<Chi é Ermal... il tuo fidanzato?>> Blerina si blocca <<Non lo so... Ci conosciamo da anni.>> <<Vi siete baciati?>> <<Beh si sveriate volte.>> <<E lo avete fatto.>> Blerina arrossisce <<Lo sapevo. Siete stati due stupidi e disonesti con voi stessi. Non penso che ti ha tradito.>> Blerina accenna una risata e scuote la testa <<Ho anche io un bel problemino con un uomo non crederti che sei sola.>> Blerina ride mentre entra in auto <<E sentiamo.>> <<Niente un mio amico d'infanzia. Vengo da Roma precisamente del quartiere di San Basilio. Non é Hollywood, al massimo é il Bronx o Harlem.>> <<Credo che tu non conosca Taranto. Come si chiama?>> <<Chi il tizio? Fabrizio.>> Blerina accenna una risata mentre Alessandra accende la macchina e inizia a guidare verso Busto Asizio in provincia di Varese. <<Abito a Busto Arsizio. Costano di meno le case rispetto a Milano. Zona Sant'Anna! Magari andiamo domani a fare la residenza con calma. Tra due settimane si va a conoscere la nostra maitre: Alessandra Celentano.>> Blerina inizia a sentire il cuore in gola <<È una bastarda credimi. Forse suo zio in confronto a lei é San Francesco D'Assisi.>> Blerina appena esce dall'auto si abbraccia per un attimo il ventre e prende la valigia per andare verso il condominio dove vive Alessandra <<Ho messo anche il tuo cognome, visto? Abazi e Silvestrini. Ah sai che anche a Busto ci sono tanti albanesi come in Puglia? Alla faccia della diaspora.>> le due salgono a casa. Blerina guarda il cellulare che segnano 5 chiamate perse di Ermal ma decide di chiamare suo padre per dire che é tutto apposto.

Una spiaggia. La sabbia bianca che accarezzano i piedi nudi di un uomo. Ermal osserva la figura di un bambino con dei vistosi ricci che corre in giro per la spiaggia <<Hey sei da solo?>> il bambino si volta sorridendo con un sorriso molto famigliare <<Seguimi!>> Ermal inizia a correre <<Dove sono i tuoi genitori?>> il bambino si volta accennando un dolce sorriso <<Seguimi e basta!>> Ermal continua la sua corsa a vuoto. Lui si sveglia di colpo urlando <<Blerina!>> lui suda freddo e scoppia in lacrime rannicchiandosi sulle sua ginocchia guardando il telefono e si nasconde nelle sue ginocchia <<Il destino. Devo lavorare. Ora tocca a me.>> nota un figlio di un testo che non ha finito ed é giá una settimana che fa sempre quel strano sogno che lo spinge a scrivere quella canzone. Prende la chitarra e inizia a suonare cantando quella canzone e sopratutto l'ultimo pezzo << _Sperare di incontrare tutto ciò che ancora mi ferisce senza mai uccidere. Sperare di sentirmi ancora anormale pur versando lacrime. Commuovermi stringendo una vita che ride che assomiglia un po' a me. Sperare di confondermi fra la mia gente diventare... migliore_. >> Ermal lascia improvvisamente la chitarra chiudendo gli occhi. Ora tocca a lui a combattere.

A Busto Arsizio dopo una settimana Blerina inizia a non sentirsi bene. Ogni mattina corre a vomitare o rimane stesa sul divano. Quel venerdí mattina é accaduto di nuovo. Blerina rimane stesa sul divano mentre Alessandra le lascia qualcosa sul tavolino <<Ti consiglierei di farlo subito se ancora non hai fatto pipí. Veloce.>> Blerina vede il pacco <<Un test di gravidanza?>> <<Cosa pensi che sia? Un dildo forse? Forse hai usato qualcosa di meglio e vivo, ciccia. Vai in bagno.>> Blerina tiene il pacco tra le mani e si dirige in bagno lentamente. Fa il test mentre la mano trema pericolosamente. Appena messo il cappuccio lo lascia lí sulla lavatrice leggendo il pacco dopo aver abbassato la tavola del gabinetto per sedersi <<5 minuti... Due linee positivo e uno negativo.>> Blerina fissa quel bastoncino con lo sguardo piuttosto impotente. Alessandra si avvicina al bagno bussando <<Blerina tutto bene?>> Blerina dall'altra parte della porta si alza avvicinandosi al test prendendolo tra le mani. Lo osserva mentre gli occhi si fanno lucidi e chiude gli occhi mentre la mano libera scende lentamente toccandosi il ventre iniziando a piangere. Alessandra apre lentamente la porta sospirando accennando un sorriso <<Positivo vero? Vieni qua Blerina.>> le due donne si abbracciano <<Tu non lo vuoi lasciare, vero? Scommetto che non vuoi dirlo a Ermal. Fidati ragazza mia io sono 6 anni piú grande... Se lo farai sará una scelta di cui ti pentirai. Penso che appena lo saprá fará di tutto come sta facendo con la musica. Sbaglio o ieri mi hai parlato della promessa che li hai fatto fare con le tue mutande?>> Blerina cerca di ridere e scuote la testa. 

Una settimana dopo le due donne si dirigono al teatro la scala per parlare con la maitre. Blerina é chiusa nella stessa stanza con Alessandra Celentano che sembra nervosa <<Cioé sei appena arrivata e hai anche la briga di dirmi che aspetti un bambino?!>> Blerina cerca di avere il sangue freddo alle parole della signora Celentano <<E io non voglio lasciare il bambino.>> la signora Celentano esclama nervosamente <<Avresti tenuto le gambe chiuse Abazi!>> Blerina cerca di non piangere <<Oppure... Sbaglio oltre alla classica fai anche contemporanea?>> Blerina arrossisce <<Sí, é quella che principalmente prediligo.>> <<Siediti difronte a me, Blerina.>> Blerina si siede <<Non so cosa voglia dire essere una mamma. Ho perso la mia possibilitá anche se ho mia nipote ma potrei crearti qualcosa a due.>> Blerina arrossisce <<Come a due?>> Alessandra ride <<Ovviamente tu e il nascituro in grembo. Lascia fare a me, Abazi.>> Blerina accenna una risata <<La ringrazio signora Celentano.>> <<Per te sono Alessandra o mi fai sentire vecchia.>> le due si abbracciano forte ma lo sguardo di Blerina si fa piuttosto triste <<Forza sei donna!>> le due ridono.

Nel monolocale, Ermal cammina per le stanze vuote mentre la luce é bassa mentre il letto é pieno di fogli. Il telefono squilla <<Dino? Sí ho giá le canzoni! Dobbiamo farlo e dobbiamo farcela!>> Ermal apre lentamente gli occhi in uno sguardo deciso. Deve raggiungere Blerina a tutti i costi.


	12. Capitolo 11

_**Milano, 2010.** _

Sono passati due anni. Due anni da quando Blerina ha dato alla luce un maschietto che ha deciso di chiamare Emmanuel. Lui é un bambino piuttosto curioso, pieno di vita e energia. Adora arrampicarsi per il soggiorno e saltellare sul divano. A volte tocca i CD di sua madre e li mette nello stereo per ballare e cantare. Blerina molte volte balla con lui e li insegna qualcosa come faceva suo padre con lei quando era piccola, prima che sua madre si trasformava in quel mostro. Sono due anni ormai che non dice a Ermal del bambino. Ha cambiato completamente numero e in certi momenti scende a Taranto con il bambino.

La situazione di Altea rimane sempre difficile nonostante Donatello e Bujar si siano fatti grandi e la nascita di una bambina: Rosa. Gli occhi accesi e vivi di sua madre, quel sorriso dolce e ingenuo che Altea ha perso con il tempo. Suo padre e Alessandra hanno battezzato Emmanuel e promesso di stare al loro fianco anche se molte volte Blerina viene continuamente ripresa dai suoi famigliari oltre che da Alessandra. A Blerina brucia parecchio quel bacio di Celeste a Ermal e quella risata fastidiosa. 

È una mattina di giugno. Blerina si sveglia di buon'ora vicino all'infante figura di suo figlio che dorme con il pannolino. La pancetta con le sue dolci e rosse guance paffute dipingono quella figura con quel tocco in piú di quei capelli scuri ricci. Blerina sorride guardandolo dormire e si dirige verso la cucina per preparare il biberon e il caffé. Appena pronto lei lascia le cose sul tavolo e va in camera da letto a prendere il bambino che si sveglia. Blerina lo guarda con lo sguardo piuttosto malinconico <<Buongiorno mamma!>> Blerina si avvicina prendendolo tra le braccia <<Buongiorno amore. Facciamo colazione e zia Sandra ci accompagna all'aereoporto cosí andiamo dal nonno.>> Emmanuel batte e mani e urla <<Nonno!>> il bambino scende dalle braccia e prende il biberon iniziando a correre verso un cassetto che apre <<Manu! Non toccare!>> il bambino prende un CD molto colorato che il bambino ammira. Blerina si avvicina a lui esclamando <<Non toccare quel CD fa la bua. Fa tanta bua!>> <<Mamma canta!>> Blerina sospira prendendo il bambino tra le braccia <<Cosa amore.>> <<La mia ninna nanna!>> Blerina chiude gli occhi. Lui sa che canzone intende. Blerina inizia a cantare quella canzone. Quella canzone che le cantó Ermal la prima volta che lo sentí cantare quando arrivó a Bari. Quella melodia in albanese. <<Sai amore. Questa é lingua del paese da dove vengo io.>> il bambino guarda la mamma <<E papá?>> Blerina é piuttosto triste mentre il bambino le mette le mani sul viso <<Non piangere mamma.>> Blerina mette il disco nel lettore CD spostando verso l'ultima traccia. Il bambino ascolta mentre la madre ricomincia a cantare seguendo la voce di quel CD: il primo CD de La Fame di Camilla da quando hanno partecipato al Festival di Sanremo vincendo. <<Sai il tuo papá scrisse e mi dedicó quella canzone. Senti quella voce?>> Il bambino accenna <<Ti vedo piangere quando lo ascolti.>> Blerina accenna un sorriso. Il bambino urla <<Traccia 6!>> Blerina ride <<Va bene Manu.>> Blerina mette la musica <<Amo questa canzone!>> Blerina ascolta attentamente la canzone rimanendo pietrificata <<Forse non dovrei nasconderlo? O forse si é giá sistemato?>> il bambino si imbambola ascoltando <<Chi é?>> Blerina ride <<Papá.>> <<Papá? Papá canta?>> Blerina inizia a piangere stringendo il bambino a se <<Papá canta.>> <<Dov'é papá?>> Blerina sospira <<Papá vive lontano.>> <<Quando viene papá?>> <<Non lo so tesoro.>> il bambino esclama molto curioso <<Come si chiama il mio papá?>> Blerina li accarezza la testa <<Ermal, tesoro. Ermal Meta. Tu sei Emmanuel Fation Meta. Hai anche il nome di nonno, vedi?>> il bambino esclama <<Andiamo da papá? Voglio andare da papá.>> Blerina é piuttosto rattristata <<Mo vediamo.>> il bambino inizia a piangere <<Voglio papá! Papá!>> Blerina cerca di calmarlo <<Prima andiamo dal nonno eh? Papá abita in un altra cittá!>> <<Andiamo nell'altra cittá.>> <<Manu...>> <<Mamma!>> Blerina sospira <<Andiamo.>> Blerina veste il bambino e poi si veste lei alzando i capelli in una coda alta. <<Sei bellissima mamma!>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Grazie amore. Noi siamo belli!>> <<Anche papá!>> Blerina rimane silenziosa <<Vuoi vedere papá vero?>> il bambino scuote la testa energicamente <<Sí mamma!>> Blerina sospira <<Andiamo dal nonno Fation, zia Anjez, zia Altea e i cuginetti, ok? Ora scendiamo che zia Sandra é venuta a prenderci con la macchina.>> i due escono di casa e si dirigono nella macchina di Alessandra che urla con il suo forte accento romano <<Aho! Ancora lí state? Mica Malpensa aspetta voi!>> Blerina ride <<Arriviamo, scema!>> i due si siedono in macchina e la macchina parte verso l'areoporto che li porta in Puglia. Ma sono costretti ad arrivare all'aereoporto di Bari perché non stavano posti per Brindisi. Blerina a un forte timore: dover rivedere Ermal. 

Appena in aereo il bambino muove i piedi e la testa. Senza accorgersi di un passeggero che é seduto dall'altra parte dell'aereo che fissa fuori alla finestra. I ricci neri e quei lineamenti maschili con quelle occhiaie in quei occhi seri, scuri e piuttosto spenti allo stesso tempo pensierosi. Ermal é stato per un periodo a Milano sia per motivi di carriera che per cercare Blerina e qualcos'altro. Lui é piuttosto perso anche se ha una strana sensazione. Blerina sente la stessa sensazione e si volta notando una figura che guarda fuori. Blerina cerca di osservare meglio notando che quel viso si fa sempre piú familiare. Blerina spalanca gli occhi e si volta subito. Blerina abbassa gli occhi <<Mami, stai bene?>> <<Sto bene amore.>> <<È vero che vediamo papá?>> Blerina sospira <<Sí... vedremo il tuo papá..>> Blerina si volta di nuovo vedendo la figura persa di Ermal. Appena l'aereo atterra i due si alzano e Blerina cerca di prendere il bambino che rischia di soffocare tra la folla <<Attenzione, il bambino.>> qualcuno prende il bambino tra le braccia mentre Blerina dopo aver abbassato la valigia alza lo sguardo verso una figura che la fissa <<Blerina?>> <<Ermal.>> Blerina sembra piuttosto fredda <<Ti aiuto.>> i tre scendono con il bambino e le valige. Si incamminano parlando <<Ti vedo bene. Mi sei mancata... E questo giovanotto? È tuo nipote?>> Blerina scuote la testa <<È mio figlio o meglio...>> il bambino urla <<Andiamo da papá!>> Blerina guarda il bambino tra le braccia di Ermal <<Tu sei tra le braccia di papá.>> il bambino spalanca gli occhi <<Cosa?>> esclama Ermal <<Sono 3 anni che non ci vediamo...>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Il bambino ha due anni. È nato a maggio. Quindi...>> Ermal tiene il bambino tra le braccia <<Sei uscita incinta ad agosto.>> Blerina ride <<Roma. Quella pensione di 50 euro giú alla Garbatella. Quel bambino ha il tuo stesso sguardo e sorriso.>> <<Perché non me lo hai detto?>> <<Chiedilo a Celeste. Sbaglio o é la tua ragazza?>> Ermal inizia ad alterarsi <<Cosa?! Appena sei scappata mia sorella l'ha quasi azzanata. Io odio quella vipera. Anzi ora é sposata... lei voleva solo portarci discordia.>> <<Manu vieni tra le braccia di mamma.>> Emmanuel si stringe al padre <<No! Papá!>> i tre entrano dentro <<Io non voglio lasciarti. Sopratutto ora che abbiamo un figlio. Forse tuo papá non é ancora arrivato... possiamo andare in giro per Bari. Ti prego Blerina.>> Blerina <<Va bene! Solo perché sei il padre di mio figlio.>> <<Emmanuel giusto?>> <<Si a volte lo chiamiamo Manu.>> il bambino ride <<Sí! Papá! Papá!>> il bambino scende dalle braccia e prende gli indici dei genitori. Blerina lo fissa camminare  <<Andiamo! Papá! Mi compri il gelato?>> Ermal ride <<Che gusto vuoi, giovanotto?>> <<Cioccolato!>> <<Ottimo io limone e menta. La mamma cosa vuole?>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Banana.>> Ermal ride <<Come al tuo solito, Bibi. Possiamo lasciare i bagagli a casa mia. Magari avvisi tuo padre.>> Blerina esita e prova a chiamare il padre <<Papá? Sono a Bari. Sto con Ermal... No ci siamo trovati per caso. Non lo so...>> Blerina vede padre e figlio che si rincorrono fuori all'aereoporto <<Solo stavolta. Non cambieró idea. Ciao papá.>> Blerina si avvicina a Ermal e Emmanuel che giocano <<Lasciamo le valige a casa di papá e poi papá ti porta al parco oppure...>> <<Passeró tempo con te, Ermal. Mio padre dice che devo stare con la mia di famiglia.>> <<Perché non faccio parte della tua famiglia, forse?>> Blerina rimane silenziosa <<Non sai mentire.>> a un tratto viene un auto con un ragazzo alla guida <<Rinald! Hai finalmente la patente!>> esclama spontaneamente Blerina <<Blerina?! Che ci fai qui?! Ma il bambino...>> il bambino si nasconde sulla spalla di Ermal borbottando <<Chi é?>> Ermal guarda Rinald accennando una risata <<Manu lui é lo zio Rinald.>> Rinald spalanca gli occhi <<Zio? Questa me la dovete spiegare e perché lo so due anni dopo?>> appena in auto spiegano tutta la situazione <<Ha sbagliato di grosso Celeste, ma hai sbagliato anche tu.>> Blerina scuote la testa accennando un sorriso mentre il bambino é seduto ai posti avanti sulle gambe del padre. Arrivano davanti a un condominio a Blerina famigliare. Lei alza lo sguardo piuttosto malinconico mentre Ermal scende dall'auto con il bambino tra le braccia <<Questa é la casa di papá e mamma.>> Blerina abbassa lo sguardo rassegnato mentre il bambino scende tra le braccia di Ermal correndo dalla mamma <<Abbiamo due case?! Una a Bari e una Milano!>> Blerina osserva il figlio che ride mentre Ermal prende le valige con il fratello <<Mamma sei triste?>> Blerina scuote la testa <<No amore. Solo che sei uguale identico a tuo padre.>> Rinald si avvicina esclamando <<Beh e allora? Andiamo a lasciare le valige che devo andare ad aiutare mamma con la spesa.>> i quattro si dirigono verso casa per lasciare le valige.

Appena dentro casa Blerina si guarda intorno <<È proprio come...>> Ermal si avvicina ridendo <<Come l'hai lasciata anni fa, Bibi?>> Emmanuel inizia a correre per casa mentre Blerina lo guarda e Ermal esclama <<Manu é ora di andare!>> Rinald esclama <<Venite stasera? Sai com'é... mamma.>> Ermal ride <<Immagino i capelli bianchi.>> <<Beh nostra sorella é giá mamma. Ora ci sei anche tu.>> Blerina accenna una risata. Manu si avvicina a Ermal esclamando <<Andiamo!>> i quattro scendono le scale e appena giú si salutano dividendosi. Ermal entra in auto mentre il bambino si siede al centro e Blerina davanti <<Manu rimani seduto buono buono.>> <<Sí mamma.>> <<Ora papá mette un CD.>> Ermal fa segno a Blerina verso il cassettino della macchina <<I CD sono sempre al solito posto scegliete insieme.>> il bambino indica un CD <<Mamma il CD che hai tu!>> Ermal allunga lo sguardo <<Ehm Blerina? Tu fai ascoltare i Radiohead al bambino?>> Blerina ride <<Il signorino mette i CD che vuole lui a casa.>> Blerina non si accorge di essersi lasciata completamente andare rispetto a quello che avrebbe voluto fare. 

Appena in centro si dirigono verso un parco giochi dove Emmanuel inizia a sgambettare verso lo scivolo. Blerina e Ermal lo guardano giocare mentre la giovane mamma sembra piuttosto persa e malinconica <<Rimani da me.>> Blerina chiude gli occhi <<E perché?>> <<Voglio la mia famiglia con me e non ho voglia di perderla.>> Blerina accenna una risata <<Verrei a Milano solo per voi.>> Blerina lo guarda <<Prenderei casa da un altra parte se é necessario ma ti prego.>> Blerina lo fissa <<Ermal, ancora mi brucia quel bacio di tre anni fa. Mi brucia completamente...>> <<Ma hai visto che neanche lo volevo. Lo sai cosa pensavo io di Celeste.>> Blerina rimane silenziosa <<Vieni qua, Bibi.>> lui si avvicina lentamente a Blerina scambiandosi un bacio dolce e si staccano <<Ho paura Ermal. Vieni a Milano ma per il momento vivi in un appartamento per conto tuo.>> lui accenna una risata <<Voi dormite con me allora. Ti diró piú o meno sapevo del bambino... Ero ancora in contatto con tuo padre.>> Blerina spalanca gli occhi <<Cosa?!>> Ermal ride <<Proprio cosí.>> Blerina sospira <<Tua madre non mi vorrá in casa.>> <<Non credo proprio che sia come dici tu. Penso che ti aspettava... Come me. Sai cosa mi disse tuo padre? Sperava che un giorno questo sarebbe accaduto.>> i due si stringono la mano mentre Emmanuel corre dai genitori con le ginocchia sbucciate e gli occhi lucidi <<Papá! Mamma! Mi sono fatto male.>> Ermal lo prende sulle ginocchia mentre Blerina esce un fazzolettino dalla borsa <<Sei davvero un ometto! Ora usa questo fazzolettino che ora andiamo dalla nonna a mangiare e ti metto il cerottino.>> Blerina accenna un sorriso vedendo padre e figlio insieme. Vedere quei occhi cosí simili. Emmanuel lega facilmente con la gente ed é piuttosto sensibile. Il vedere come ha legato subito con il padre nonostante non lo abbia mai conosciuto in due anni di vita abbia legato in modo cosí forte con Ermal. 

In macchina il bambino tiene il fazzolettino sul ginocchio <<Appena siamo a casa ho bisogno di parlarti, Blerina.>> Blerina lo guarda piuttosto preoccupata <<Certo, Ermal.>> appena arrivano di fronte al condominio Ermal parcheggia. Ermal prende il bambino in braccio e mette un braccio attorno alla spalla di Blerina che abbassa lo sguardo triste e camminano verso il portone. Appena suonato la porta la porta si apre verso la figura di Mira che sorride sorpresa <<Ermal sei qui... Oh ciao Blerina.>> Blerina parla con un filo di voce <<Ciao Mira.>> Mira guarda il bambino  iniziando a ridere <<E questo é il marmocchietto. Su entrate.>> Blerina rimane sulla porta in silenzio mentre Mira esclama <<Perché stai sulla porta? Entra.>> Blerina entra lentamente e chiude la porta <<Forse era meglio che restavo fuori.>> <<Non devi.>> appena dentro si sente la voce di Ermal esclamare mentre prende il dissinfettante e il cerotto dal mobile delle medicine <<Che bel profumino. Cosa si mangia oggi?>> <<Riso patate e cozze.>> Ermal medica il bambino <<Ecco qua. Va bene cosí Manu?>> Emmanuel accenna con la testa <<Ti assomiglia parecchio.>> Blerina rimane seduta sul divano silenziosa. 

<<Blerina?>> Blerina alza lo sguardo silenziosamente verso Mira che si siede vicino a lei seguendola con lo sguardo <<Ermal mi ha detto che é da oggi che hai sempre la testa bassa. Paura?>> Blerina accenna <<Ammetto che é stato un duro gesto, ma so il motivo per cui lo hai fatto e credimi... So i fatti come stanno. No perché é mio figlio... Una possibilitá magari?>> Blerina accenna una risata vedendoli <<Sei felice solo a vederli.>> <<Lo so benissimo.>> le due madri si guardano in faccia <<Sei solo troppo orgogliosa. Il tempo ti ha fatto diventare cosí e lo capisco.>> <<Sognavo ogni notte una scena del genere. Forse sono troppo stupida da quando sono uscita incinta.>> <<Beh lo hai detto tu. Il destino riunisce sempre. Forse quel bambino é la rappresentanza di quel destino. Basta anche andare lentamente... provaci. Ma io credo fermamente in te e Ermal. Devo ringraziare tuo padre, siamo rimasti in stretto contatto tutto questo tempo e sono riuscita a vedere qualcosa e sapere qualcosa.>> gli occhi di Mira si fanno lucidi vedendo il bambino correre per casa <<Mi rivedo Ermal da bambino cosí pieno di vita e purtroppo precocemente responsabile da quando siamo andati via dal mio ex marito e ora siamo da anni qua in Italia. Come anche te e le tue sorelle con tuo padre.>> Padre e figlio rimangono seduti a terra nel balcone mentre il cielo estivo é aperto <<Mangiamo?>> Blerina ride <<Ti aiuto, Mira. Ragazzi si mangia!>> si mettono intorno al tavolo per mangiare.

Dopo tre ore passate mangiando e scherzando, arriva l'ora di tornare a casa. In auto Emmanuel si appoggia al finestrino dell'auto guardando il cielo notturno iniziando a sbadigliare. Ermal accenna un sorriso piuttosto dolce <<Hai sonno, campione?>> Emmanuel accenna con il capo sedendosi al centro tra il padre e la madre <<Appena a casa andiamo a letto.>> Emmanuel esclama <<Dormiamo tutti e tre?>> Blerina arrossisce a quella domanda mentre sente la mano di Ermal che sfiora la sua mentre il cuore inizia a batterle forte come non batteva da anni. Non riesce a tenere quella corazza, non con Ermal, non con Emmanuel. Blerina accenna un sorriso <<Ovviamente, Manu. Il letto di papá é grandissimo, davvero enorme.>> Emmanuel ride <<Almeno faró bei sogni.>> Emmanuel si appoggia al sedile della mamma che sorride mentre i suoi occhi si illuminano anche se il cuore é ricco di sensi di colpa profondi. Appena arrivati escono dalla macchina mentre Ermal sussurra a Blerina <<Si sta per addormentare, lo porto io.>> Ermal prende il bambino tra le braccia che si appoggia sulla spalla del padre succhiandosi il pollice con gli occhi assonnati. Appena al piano di sopra Ermal appoggia il bambino su quel letto matrimoniale mentre la madre prende la camicia da notte viola con una mucca disegnata. Mentre si spoglia Blerina ha paura di mostrare un qualcosa che ha nascosto da due anni: un tatuaggio. Appena Ermal piega i vestiti del bambino che di solito dorme in pannolino inizia a notare qualcosa <<Blerina, hai qualcosa sulla spalla. Mai ti sei fatta un tatuaggio?>> Blerina sobbalza e si volta mettendosi la camicia da notte mentre Ermal ride e si avvicina <<È a bretelle, la vedo comunque.>> Blerina si volta mostrando quel tatuaggio: un lupo con un acchiappasogni e due nomi scritti in piccolo. Ermal sfiora uno dei nomi: il suo. Blerina esclama <<Dopotutto un tatutaggio é per per sempre... Tu sei come un tatuaggio, come anche Manu.>> i due si guardano accenando un sorriso <<Dai su che si dorme, prima che Manu si sveglia.>> a un tratto sentono il rumore di una molla. Blerina sospira esasperata mentre Ermal si volta verso il bambino che salta sul letto <<Che ti dicevo?>> Ermal esclama <<Manu, quanto ci vuoi scommettere che papá salta piú un alto?>> Blerina sospira <<Manu quanto ci vuoi scommettere che papá batte la testa o rompe il letto?>> Ermal si cambia mettendo un pantaloncino e prende il bambino in braccio e si siede per terra guardando fuori a quella grande finestra <<Papá perché tu non hai il papá e la mamma non ha la mamma?>> Blerina abbassa lo sguardo <<Sai, in certi momenti la gente di fa cosí tanto male che alla fine sei costretta a tenerla lontana. Mio padre e la mamma della mamma non erano bravi. Ma ti insegno una cosa che mi ha imparato mia mamma...>> Ermal indica il cielo <<Vedi quelle stelle? Sono tantissime. Io le ho cambiate e le ho rese piú belle e sai perché? Perché ho cacciato le cose cattive e lasciato spazio a quelle belle. Ho la mia mamma, i miei fratelli, ci sei tu... e anche tua mamma.>> Ermal si volta verso Blerina che nasconde le lacrime mentre quel cemento armato attorno a se sta andando distrutto lentamente. Blerina cerca di asciugarsi gli occhi e si siede vicino a Ermal e al bambino che esclama <<Mi canti quella canzone? Quella che canta sempre la mamma.>> Ermal rimane sorpreso cercando di capire la canzone. Blerina accarezza la testa del figlio iniziando a cantare << _Pa levizje, do shkoj. Atje ku shpirti s'ndjen dhimbje, do shokj do mbyll syte dhe do te gjej_... >> quella canzone:  _Ne doren tende_. In loro alberga quel ricordo lontano, la prima volta che ha sentito quella canzone dalla voce di Ermal che alberga ancora nascosto. I due si guardano per un momento iniziando a cantare insieme mentre si addormenta tra le braccia di Ermal per la prima volta.  <<È stupendo, sai? Quando tuo padre mi parló del bambino io sono rimasto incredulo. All'inizio ero arrabbiato lo ammetto ma poi tuo padre mi disse di aspettare perché secondo lui i nostri sono stati scritti vicini e insieme e sotto quello di Emmanuel. Ma capisco che vuoi andarci piano, Bibi. E da oggi faremo cosí.>> Ermal mette il bambino al centro del letto e torna a sedersi vicino a Blerina <<Non sono arrabbiato, non ti odio... Si puó odiare la persona che si ama? Scommetto che per te é lo stesso.>> Blerina scoppia a ridere mentre i due si guardano e si avvicinano lentamente baciandosi dolcemente come tanti anni fa. Come se Ermal é quello capace di far calmare la tempesta dentro Blerina. <<Andremo piano, lo prometto e saró con voi a Milano.>> i due ridono <<Andiamo a letto, Bibi. Almeno godiamoci l'estate prima di salire a Milano e iniziamo a cercare casa per me.>> Blerina ride <<Ce la farai.>> i due si alzano si dirigono nel letto. Appena nel letto Ermal accarezza la spalla di Emmanuel che dorme come un ghiro mentre Blerina osserva i due fino ad addormentarsi davanti a quell'immagine. Quel vento fresco estivo che li accarezza in quelal stanza dove é iniziato il tutto e li ha riuniti per ancora una volta.


	13. Capitolo 12

Una macchina viaggia sull'autostrada A1. Si trova a metá strada lungo il suo viaggio. Alessandra si sta dirigendo verso Roma. Sembra piuttosto pensierosa dentro la sua piccola auto mentre guarda quel rosario appeso sullo specchietto retrovisore della macchina. Delle foto giaciono sul sedile vicino al suo. Eppure quel silenzio per Alessandra é cosí fastidioso. Alessandra nota un CD messo tra i documenti e il libretto della macchina. La ballerina prende il CD tra le mani osservandolo. Osserva quel viso che sembrava appartenere al passato.  Lei decide di mettere il CD nell'autoradio. Il CD parte e lei sospira accennando un sorriso guardando le sue gambe per un momento borbottando <<Fabrizio...>> lei guarda la strada mentre la sua testa viaggia da tutt'altra parte di preciso a 21 anni fa.

_**Quartiere San Basilio, Roma, 1989.** _

Il quartiere di San Basilio. Un quartiere della periferia di Roma, per molti un quartiere davvero malfamato dove circola criminalitá e droghe. Alcuni palazzi sono grigi e alcune finestre hanno delle grate simili a quelle delle carceri. In uno di quei palazzi al quarto piano si trova un appartamento con scritto due cognomi:  _Silvestrini_  e  _Esposito_. In quella casa vivono due coniugi: Cesare e Reginella. Lui romano che lavora come muratore mentre lei napoletata e lavora come donna delle pulizie. I due coniugi hanno due figlie: la maggiore Alessandra e la minore Loredana. Sono due sorella piene di vita fino a un giorno di dicembre del 1983 quando una pallottola volante ha immobilizzato Loredana su una sedia a rotelle. L'accaduto ha svegliato troppo presto entrambe le bambine. Alessandra da quel giorno é sempre rimasta seduta vicino alla sorella davanti al balcone giocando con delle barbie con il tutú rosa. Loredana sogna di diventare una ballerina, cosí come anche Alessandra che peró ama anche suonare la vecchia chitarra di suo padre. Ma sta qualcosa che ha segnato Alessandra, due anni dopo l'incidente di Loredana: la promessa di diventare una bravissima ballerina e ballare nei migliori teatri d'Italia. Questa cosa ha fatto piangere il cuore di Alessandra che ha deciso di mantenere la promessa. Convincere il padre é stato difficile: per i problemi economici e perché a volte lavora in nero. Reginella capendo che questo sogno oltre che da Alessandra viene da sopratutto da Loredana. Dopo tanto sacrificio e forte costanza Alessandra frequenta sempre le lezioni. Ma dopo quello accaduto a Loredana era quasi impossibile per Alessandra superare la soglia. Eppure 6 anni dopo qualcosa ha bussato alla sua porta o forse lei ha bussato alla porta di qualcuno, o almeno... spiato il suo balcone ormai da mesi.

È una calda giornata di luglio. Alessandra si sveglia mentre osserva l'orologio che si trova nel comodino tra il suo letto e quello di sua sorella che apre lentamente gli occhi. Loredana esclama nervosamente poggiandosi sul gomito <<Quanto ci vuoi scommettere che questa é la mamma con Gianna Nannini? La detesto quando la mette a tutto volume, Sandra.>> Alessandra ride mentre si siede sul letto mentre guarda sua sorella <<Vuoi andare sulla sedia? Magari andiamo in cucina e ci beviamo una tazza di latte e caffé con i biscotti.>> Loredana ride <<Ma grattami la coscia peró che mi pizzica.>> Alessandra prende la sorella tra le braccia <<Eccoti principessa, Lory.>> Loredana ride spostandosi i lisci capelli castano scuro che vanno a contrasto con quelli nocciola della sorella maggiore <<Mettimi sulla sedia e basta, ok?>> Alessandra ride adagiando la sorella sulla sedia e spingendola verso la cucina. Loredana esclama nervosamente <<Ma sempre con Gianna Nannini? Eh, mamma?>> Reginella si alza i capelli scuri guardando la figlia minore ridendo <<Sí e allora?>> Appena posizionato la sorella vicino al tavolo si avvicina al balcone che si affaccia a una palazzina di fronte alla sua e di fronte a un balcone sul suo stesso piano. Lei osserva attentamente una figura maschile seduta su una sedia pieghevole di plastica a scrivere su dei fogli sul tavolo di plastica e una vecchia chitarra vicino a lei. 

<<Ma stai sempre a spiare il figlio dei Morbici?>> Alessandra non fa caso alle parole della madre continuando a fissare quel ragazzo silenziosamente <<Ma proprio non ti ricordi di Fabrizio? Ci giocavi quando eri piccola sotto al porticato. Sai quante ginocchia sbucciate? Poi io e Marisa ci ritrovavamo a curarvi. Eravate due pesti.>> Alessandra ride e scuote la testa guardando la figura di Fabrizio che scrive con la testa piuttosto persa. A un tratto si volta verso il balcone di Alessandra mentre  lei sobbalza e lui alza la mano per salutarla. Alessandra ricambia timidamente mentre la madre alza il volume iniziando a cantare a squarciagola per mettere a disagio la figlia << _Meravigliosa creatura sei solo al mondo. Meravigliosa paura di averti accanto_! >> Alessandra rientra urlando <<Mamma!>> Reginella ride mentre mette le tazze sul tavolo e Alessandra si siede inzuppando i biscotti nel latte accennando una risata.

Appena finito la colazione Alessandra inizia ad aiutare la madre e si prende cura di sua sorella. Lei non si accorge che la madre parla al telefono e ride dopo aver chiuso il telefono esclama <<Sandra! Verresti un momento?>> Sandra inizia a correre verso la cucina <<Si, mamma?>> Rosalia prende il boccaccio mentre la figlia si avvicina <<Purtroppo tuo padre non ha preso ancora la busta paga ed é finito il caffé. Andresti da Marisa a prendere il caffé?>> Alessandra prende il boccaccio balbettando <<Scusa ma non puó andare...>> Loredana urla <<Come cavolo dovrei andare con la sedia a rotelle? Scema!>> Alessandra sospira <<Mi scordo sempre che mia sorella é sulla sedia a rotelle, sono una totale deficente.>> la madre esclama <<Basta che ti metti gli zoccoletti e vai. Non credo ci voglia molto. Su jamm bell!>> Alessandra indossa i suoi zoccoli <<Fa ambress peró.>> Alessandra esclama <<Sí, mamma.>> e inizia a borbottare qualcosa mentre esce dalla porta di casa. 

Alessandra si guarda intorno e attraversa la strada mentre il legno degli zoccoli batte sull'asfalto grigio di quel quartiere mentre nota quei pochi fili d'erba passando per un piccolo e vecchio parco giochi alla sua destra. Appena arriva al portone lei fissa il citofono mentre mette il boccaccio tra le gambe e si alza i capelli nocciola con il molettone nero. Appena preso il boccaccio tra le mani avvicina il dito sul citofono su quel nome:  _Morbici_. Lei suona quel citofono mentre una voce femminile risponde  <<Pronto?>> <<Marisa, sono Alessandra, la figlia di Reginella.>> la voce della signora si fa molto viva <<Piccina, entra!>> Il portone si apre e Alessandra entra facendosi un po' di coraggio. Appena dentro alza la testa fissando la rampa delle scale che mostrano due visi: uno femminile e adulto e uno maschile giovane. Alessandra arrossisce mentre sale le scale fissando quel viso. Appena al piano di sopra, la donna, Marisa abbraccia forte Alessandra esclamando <<Eccola la mia Sandrina. Come ti sei fatto grande. Come sta tua sorella?>> <<Sta benissimo, rompiscatole come sempre. Ovviamente amo mia sorella.>> una voce maschile la interrompe <<Ciao Sandra.>> la giovane si volta accennando un sorriso <<Ciao Fabrizio.>> i due si scambiano una risata mentre Marisa esclama prendendo il boccaccio dalle mani di Alessandra <<Entriamo ragazzi, su.>> i tre entrano in casa mentre Marisa chiude la porta. <<Filippo?>> Marisa lascia il boccaccio sul mobile mentre Alessandra segue la figura di Fabrizio camminare per la casa con lo sguardo <<Lui é al campetto.>> Alessandra si siede vicino al tavolo. Lei e Fabrizio si guardano <<Ti non esci, Fabbrì?>> Fabrizio ride guardando la compagna d'infanzia <<No, sto bene in casa. Eppure non sono il solo.>> Alessandra alza le spalle <<Io non esco per non lasciare mia sorella sola. Sopratutto ora che sta sulla sedia a rotelle.>> Fabrizio accenna un sorriso triste <<Pensi che non mi ricordo di quello che é accaduto a tua sorella?>> <<Preferisco non parlarne.>> i due si fissano in faccia in silenzio. All'improvviso il silenzio viene interrotto da Fabrizio che domanda <<Che fai al tempo libero?>> Alessandra alza le spalle <<Cerco di imparare a suonare la chitarra e faccio danza.>> Fabrizio ride <<Scommetto che sei brava a danzare e una frana alla chitarra.>> Alessandra ride guardando il suo vecchio compagno d'infanzia mentre Marisa appoggia il boccaccio sul tavolo <<Ecco qua il caffé, Sandrina.>> la giovane si alza prendendo timidamente il boccaccio tra le mani <<Grazie, Marisa. Allora io vado.>> Alessandra fa per avvicinarsi alla porta di casa mentre sente la voce di Fabrizio che la blocca <<Sandra! Senti... hai voglia di andare in centro qualche volta?>> Alessandra tiene il boccaccio stretto al petto e volge la testa sorridendo <<Perché no?>> Fabrizio ride <<Allora va bene.>> Alessandra esce di casa dopo aver salutato tutti. Appena fuori dalla palazzina urla alzando la gamba e lanciando il zoccolo di legno con la fascia bianca urlando <<Jamm bell! O miacl e San Gennaro! Non ci credo cavolo!>> Alessandra corre a raccogliere gli zoccoli di legno e corre verso il suo condominio mentre Reginella la guarda dalla finestra ridendo con Loredana vicino che osserva dalla sedia a rotelle. 

Eppure puó un boccaccio pieno di caffé amaro riunire due persone? Non si sa, eppure quel boccaccio ha portato i due giovani romani a vivere una lunga amicizia. Nonostante qualche momento di gelosia. Corre il 1997, per Fabrizio e Alessandra la vita si fa complicata per la gavetta: lui con la musica e lei nella danza anche se é stata chiamata a danzare al teatro della capitale. I due ormai vivono nei propri monolocali di quel quartiere. Quel quartiere che contiene i sogni di entrambi da bambini. Un quartiere che contiene belli e brutti ricordi. Alessandra che cerca di arrampicare quella montagna con il sostegno e forza della sua famiglia, Loredana e Fabrizio. Eppure in alcuni momenti Alessandra vive con il terrore di non farcela. A volte si sente come sul bordo di un precipizio eppure sente sempre come se qualcuno la salvasse ma non é mai quel momento.

Eppure qualcosa nella buca della post cambia tutto, come quel boccaccio di caffé.

È una mattina di febbraio. Il calendario segna il giorno 14. Potrebbe essere un giorno speciale o forse no. Eppure quel vecchio calendario preso dalla macceleria, con quei santi segnati sotto i numeri ne segna uno in particolare: san Valentino. La figura nuda di Alessandra é stesa su quel letto la luce delle sette di mattina entra lentamente dai buchi delle tapparelle della finestra di quel piccolo monolocale. I suoi occhi scuri si aprono mentre quei capelli nocciola sono disordinati sulla schiena e alcune ciocche che coprono i seni. Lei sbadiglia stendendosi di pancia in su. Lei sorride dolcemente toccandosi i capelli. Quel Nokia blu giace sul comodino mentre lei guarda il suo corpo con tanti pensieri per la testa, sopratutto per quella lettera sul comodino. Lei non sa come dirlo a Fabrizio. Lei sospira e prende il cuscino tra le braccia affondando il viso borbottando <<Dovrei farlo?>> Lei alza le spalle <<Tanto chi mi dovrebbe disturbare in questo momento. Abito da sola. Ora di volare in America!>> Alessandra poggia la mano sul ventre ridendo mentre un po' di ricordi albergano in lei di quando dopo la fine dell'ennesima relazione ci fu quel consiglio di Fabrizio che le é sembrato un tabú ma alla fine quel consiglio le é stato d'aiuto. La mano scende sulle labbra di quella margherita sbocciata in pieno inverno. Quelle dita che sfiorano mentre si morde il labbro carnoso cercando di soffocare quei gemiti in quel cuscino. Cuscino che lancia e inizia a gemere mettendosi una mano tra i capelli mentre rilassa le gambe e il corpo completamente dopo essersi persa in quelle sensazioni. Il telefono inizia a squillare improvvisamente <<Cazzo sí!>> Alessandra prende il telefono spostando i capelli indietro <<Pronto qua Silvestrini?>> <<Concettina!>> Alessandra si siede sospirando <<Bizio, smettila di chiamarmi Concettina o veramente ti meno una cinquina.>> Fabrizio ride dall'altra parte del telefono <<Ti stavo disturbando?>> Alessandra si guarda le dita esclamando <<Sei venuto giusto di proposito.>> <<Che facevi?>> Alessandra si alza dirigendosi verso lo specchio del vecchio armedio <<Niente di speciale, parlavo con un amica.>> <<Quale amica?>> <<Non ti deve interessare, Bizio.>> Fabrizio sospira <<Senti, stasera ti va di venire a casa mia? Magari ci beviamo qualcosa. Magari camminiamo in centro vicino alla Garbatella, guido io.>> Alessandra si lecca le dita e ne morde una accennando una risata <<E perché?>> Fabrizio dall'altra parte del telefono ride <<È ovvio: non posso passare la serata con la mia migliore amica e amica d'infanzia?>> Alessandra cammina a passo felpato nella sua figura nuda in quei seni sodi e tondi nascosti in quei capelli nocciola  <<Hai vinto, Bizio.>> <<Ci vediamo, partneopea.>> Alessandra ride <<Lo sai che mi sento piú Romana. Ci vediamo Fabrí.>> i due chiudono la telefonata mentre poggia il telefono al petto osservando la luce fiocca che esce dai buchi delle tapparelle bianche e vecchie di quel monolocale.

Durante il tardo pomeriggio, Alessandra passa a casa di sua madre e sua sorella, mentre Cesare si trova a lavoro al cantiere come sempre. Alessandra cammina nei suoi jeans larghi, maglioncino e giubbotto bianco. I capelli sono legati un una treccia mentre ha un filo di trucco e le mani nelle tasche. Appena arriva al vecchio condominio dove é nata e cresciuta va  suonare <<Chi é?>> <<Mamma, sono io, Alessandra.>> <<Ah amore, sali.>> il portone si apre e Alessandra si precipita sulle scale salendo in un modo poco femminile fino a quel quarto piano infischiandosi dell'ascensore. Appena arriva al pianerottolo trova sua sorella con la sedia che alza la mano in segno di saluto <<Sandrina!>> Alessandra abbraccia forte sua sorella minore stringendola forte <<Lory.>> Alessandra entra spingendo la carozzina della sorella verso la cucina dove  si affaccia la figura baciata dal tempo di Reginella che sorride dolcemente <<Ecco la mia prima ballerina.>> le tre si siedono in cucina.

Passano il tempo a parlare ma tra le risate Alessandra viene interrotta dalla voce di sua sorella <<Fabrizio lo sa?>> Alessandra si guarda le mani tenendo quella lettera giocandoci e iniziando a scuotere la testa guardando poi la sorella negli occhi <<Esco giusto stasera con lui. Anzi fra 15 minuti dovrebbe passare a prendermi.>>  Alessandra arrossisce mentre Lory vedendo la madre allontanarsi dalla cucina esclama <<E quando lo dirai a Fabrizio ah? O dovrai passare il tempo a toccarti la fregna pensando a lui?>> Alessandra sobbalza mentre Loredana ribatte <<Ao, non sono stupida come te.>> <<Che cazzo ne sai?>> Loredana si allontana dal tavolo alzando gli occhi <<Anche noi sulla sedia a rotelle abbiamo i nostri pensieri d'amore. Fortuna che la sento ancora, almeno quella.>> Alessandra si alza <<Aspetta, hai ancora sensibilitá in quella zona?>> Loredana alza le spalle <<Sorellona cara, io non posso camminare ma ho comunque voglia di fare l'amore.>> le due sorelle si guardano e poi si abbracciano mentre si sente il clacson venire da giú. Loredana e Alessandra si affacciano al balcone notando una figura maschile con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e la giacca. La pelle baciata dal sole mentre il viso é corniciato da dei lunghi capelli neri <<Concettí! Scendi!>> <<Arrivo coglione! Aspettati le botte appena giú.>> Loredana ride posizionandosi con la sedia <<Morbici ma che mi combini, é modo ti trattare la mia sorellona?>> Fabrizio guarda Loredana urlando <<Parla per te Silvestrini.>> Loredana alza il dito medio <<Probabilmente chiavo piú di voi due messi assieme, Fabrí.>> i due sobbalzano mentre Fabrizio abbassa la testa esclamando <<Scendi, Sandrina?>> Alessandra si appoggia sulla ringhiera guardandolo <Mo scendo.>> Loredana rientra in casa con la sedia esclamando <<Romeo e Giulietta in salsa San Basilio.>> Alessandra urla entrando <<Chiudi il becco Loredá!>>  Loredana ride mentre Reginella si avvicina alla figlia maggiore <<Mi raccomando picceré.>> madre e figlia si abbracciano <<Sí, mamma.>> appena si staccano Alessandra si dirige verso la porta di casa per dirigersi verso il portone.

Quel vecchio portone che la porta da Fabrizio che abbraccia e entra in quella vecchia panda bordeaux. In auto si scambiano gli sguardi rimanendo in silenzio dirigendosi verso il centro. Appena parcheggiato la macchina i due escono dalla macchina ridendo. Loro si guardano intorno nelle vicinanze di castel Sant'Angelo. Attorno a loro il silenzio in quell'ora dove il sole scende. I due si guardano intorno mentre Alessandra ride esclamando <<Prendimi se hai coraggio, Bizio.>>  Alessandra corre ridendo inseguita da Fabrizio che urla <<Se te prendo, so io che te faccio.>> Alessandra lo guarda mentre corre vedendolo sempre piú vicino a lei prendendola tra le braccia stringendola forte. Il cuore di Alessandra corre veloce cercando di cancellare quella tristezza contenuta nella lettera per un momento. I due si fissano e abbracciano forte <<Adoro le tue braccia.>> Fabrizio ride <<Ti ho sempre abbracciata, pazza.>> Alessandra scuote la testa e alza la testa verso il suo amico d'infanzia che le sposta i capelli <<Sai cosa ho imparato? Di fare tutto come se fosse l'ultima volta.>> Fabrizio ride <<Perché, Sandrì?>> Alessandra si stacca guardandolo <<Nella vita puó succede di tutto, pure perdersi di vista per anni.>> Alessandra si tira avanti mentre Fabrizio la prende per il polso fermandola <<Alessandra.... Vivere come se fosse l'ultimo?>> Alessandra lo guarda accennando mentre Fabrizio si avvicina di nuovo prendendole il viso tra le mani. Le labbra si avvicinano l'un l'altro toccandosi dolcemente in modo caldo. Appena si staccano i due si guardano <<Scusami, Alessá...>> lui viene interrotto dalle labbra dolci di lei attaccandosi al collo <<Andiamo a casa. Ho portato una bottiglia di wishky.>> i due mano nella mano si dirigono verso la macchina per andare a casa di Fabrizio a bere e passare il tempo insieme a sentire musica. 

Alessandra durante il tragitto verso San Basilio lo osserva mordendosi le labbra assaporando il suo gusto. 

A casa di Fabrizio passano il tempo a bere e a parlare in camera da letto lasciando la bottiglia poi per terra vicino al letto. I due si guardano baciandosi di nuovo <<Non posso fare a meno delle tue labbra.>> sussurra la ballerina <<Ma voglio te e ho bisogno di te.>> Fabrizio sorride <<Io ho sempre avuto bisogno di te.>> i due ridono <<Alla fine tu eri geloso di me.>> Fabrizio ride <<Ha parlato lei.>> Alessandra si alza decisa iniziando a spogliarsi <<Mia sorella mi da sempre della stupida. Va bene masturbarsi, ma avere quella persona vicino é tutt'altro.>> Fabrizio la guarda togliendosi la maglia <<Beh concordo con te.>> Alessandra sorride togliendosi l'intimo sentendo le sue mani toccare i fianchi <<Non sai quanto ti ho aspettata.>> Alessandra ride <<Fabrizio... In questa vita puó accadere di tutto.>> Fabrizio ride <<Non mi importa.>> Alessandra lo osserva privarsi degli ultimi vestiti che lo separano dal corpo di Alessandra. I brividi lungo la schiena di lei sentendo il suo petto vicino alla schiena e le sue mani scendere mentre le sue labbra toccano le spalle. Lei si volta verso lui baciandosi di nuovo sentendo il contatto caldo tra pelle e pelle in quel freddo giorno di San Valentino. Quelle coperte messe disordinate. Quei corpi che giaciono uno sull'altra <<Prendimi.>> quei corpi che si uniscono. Quei gemiti di quei corpi uniti che si sono desiderati da anni e si appartengono a quella notte come se loro cancellassero e fermassero il tempo attorno a loro. Goccia a goccia fino all'ultimo respiro, gemito e parole fino a stringersi. Fabrizio stringe tra le braccia Alessandra mentre si addormentano. Una lacrima scende dal viso di Alessandra. La mattina presto del giorno dopo Alessandra si alza silenziosamente lasciando una lettera sul comodino dando un ultimo bacio a Fabrizio dopo essersi rivestita cercando di non piangere. Appena fuori di casa inizia a correre verso casa sua a prendere le valige per andare verso la stazione di Roma Centrale. 

Quella mattina Fabrizio si sveglia vedendo quella lettera borbottando <<Alessandra?>> Fabrizio nota il letto vuoto e la lettera che prende tra le mani che iniziano a tremare mentre i suoi occhi si fanno lucidi <<Alessandra...>> lui abbassa la testa che tiene tra le mani scoppiando a piangere.

Alessandra sul treno osserva quella fatticidia lettera  e i biglietti tra le mani scoppiando in lacrime borbottando <<Ti amo...>> lei alza lo sguardo guardando il cielo dalla finestra del vagone mentre il treno si muove per una sola destinazione: Milano.

**_2010_ **

In quella macchina Alessandra ascolta l'ultima traccia del CD di Fabrizio e passa alla radio sintonizzandosi su Radio Italia dove si sta svolgendo un intervista che ascolta alzando il volume. <<Fabrizio Moro: da come sono nate le canzoni del tuo album  _Pensa_? >> Alessandra allunga l'occhio prima sulla radio ascoltando la voce del suo comapgno d'infanzia rispondere alla domanda <<Alcune sono nate da varie esperienze piuttosto personali. Come un amore d'infanzia, una mia vecchia amica con cui sono cresciuto prima che ha lasciato Roma per andare a Milano. Spero di riprendere i contatti.>> Alessandra abbassa la testa accenanndo un sorriso e guarda fuori alla finestrino leggendo il cartellone con scritto il nome di una sola cittá: Roma.

Lei con la sua auto entra in centro sorridendo riabbracciando la sua vecchia Roma. Ma non é del tutto arrivata a destinazione che é solo una: San Basilio. <<Sicuramente oggi sta il mercato, speriamo solo di non incrociarlo.>> Appena entrata a San Basilio trova un parcheggio nei paraggi della casa della madre prima di andare al mercato. <<Sandrina! Sei tornata a San Basilio!>> Alessandra saluta uno dei vecchi vicini di casa esclamando <<Sto solo una settimana che devo tornare a Milano.>> Alessandra mette le chiavi nella borsa a tracolla e si dirige al mercato  dove cammina in mezzo alla gente come se non fosse nulla. Le urla dei negozianti le mancavano molto in tanti di quei dialetti. Lungo la strada lei si blocca, come se il tempo si fosse fermato notando una figura che si guarda intorno piuttosto famigliare: Fabrizio. Lei abbassa lo sguardo sperando che lui non la noti ma decide di alzare la testa camminando sbattendo di proposito la spalla con la sua lasciando cadere un bigliettino per terra esclamando <<Ao a 'ndo vai?!>> lui si volta verso la figura di Alessandra che si volta e sorride <<Alessandra...>> Fabrizio abbassa la testa notando il biglietto che apre.

_Sentita la mia mancanza, Morbici?_

_-Alessandra_


End file.
